


Harry Potter, Master of Death

by coacoa



Series: The Potters [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deathly Hallows, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall is the Order's leader, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, Third Wizarding War with Harry, War, Werewolf army, vampire army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20182984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coacoa/pseuds/coacoa
Summary: Years after Harry avenged his family, war wages on with the Ministry years later. The Longbottoms and the Weasleys have abandoned him and his cause because of his methods. Now armed with an army of werewolves, vampires, goblins, giants and witches and wizards, Harry's mission to make a peaceful world is succeeding, but will it do more harm than good?





	1. Chapter 1

23rd, July, 2039

Ty had been captured by the Ministry and was being sent to Azkaban after being in custody for 3 weeks. Aurors were taking him by boat through the River Thames after the Minister, Anwin Greener wanted anti-apparition charms around Azkaban.  
Ty was being dragged below decks by two Aurors. The whole boat was guarded with Aurors and other Aurors on brooms following them.   
Ty was chained to the wall while the two Aurors with him sat on chairs, guarding him as the boat started going along the heavy waves from the storm.

Harry was standing on Big Ben, watching over the boat. The lights of the buildings lit up the city in the dark and stormy night.   
Harry stepped off the tall clock tower and fell through the air, before he started flying through the rain and down to the Thames. 

He followed the boat as it gained speed.   
Harry landed on the boat and immediately stunned an Auror.  
Three other Aurors ran towards him, shooting disarming and stunning spells at him.  
Harry blocked them with ease.   
He waved his wand and their wands shot out their hands. He caught a wave with his wand and wash the Aurors into the Thames.  
Harry ran below decks to Ty and the two Aurors.   
He quickly shot them back against the wall, knocking them out.  
"You took your time!" Ty shouted over the loud waves  
"Well, I couldn't break you out of the Ministry, could I?!" Harry shouted as he waved his wand and Ty's chained dissolved   
"I've got your wand." Harry said as he threw Ty his wand  
"Then lets get out of here."  
They ran back outside and 10 Aurors were standing there, with their wands raised at them  
Harry rolled his eyes before he raised his wand in the air and lightening shot into the wand.  
He quickly waved his wand in front of him and the ten Aurors screamed in pain as they were electrocuted.  
Five Aurors shot spells at them above them, on brooms.  
"I'm getting tired of his!" Harry shouted, taunting them  
Harry waved his wand once more and the brooms turned to ash before the Aurors fell into the Thames. One of them landed on the boat and Ty quickly stunned him into the water.  
"We need to get rid of the driver!" Harry shouted  
They walked up to the cabin to the driver.  
Harry raised his wand at him and two arrows shot out of the wand and into his hands, pinning him against the wall.  
Harry started steering the boat.  
"Where are we going?" Ty asked next to him  
"We need to get out of the Thames."  
"You'll never get away with this!" The driver shouted before Ty out a silencio charm on him  
"We're nearly there!" Harry shouted  
"There are, like, 50 Aurors following us!" Ty shouted  
Harry looked at the bridge in front of them, just before entering the ocean. He raised his wand in the air as they rode under it and the bridge collapsed after them and the Aurors on brooms crashed into the collapsed bridge.   
"Now what?" Ty asked  
"Follow me!" Harry said as he put a charm on the boat, making it steer on its own before they ran out into the open  
Ty saw 7 brooms flying towards them.  
Rose and Ora rode either side of the boat, with 5 Rebels, Harry's army, rode with them.  
"Hurry up!" Harry shouted to Ty  
Ty ran and jumped onto Ora's broom with her while Harry jumped onto Rose's and they four of then and the Rebels flew up into the dark sky.

They landed in the gardens of Malfoy Manor.  
"You five, keep a look out." Harry said to the Rebels   
Harry, Ty, Rose and Ora walked inside and into the dining room.  
"See, Ora? Told you I would get him out." Harry said as he took off his black overcoat and his red vest, leaving him in his white shirt, dress trousers and boots.  
"What do you think of the Rebels new uniform?" Harry asked Ty  
"What?"  
"Come on, I love it. The red coat over the black leather outfit. And the hoods, come on!" Harry joked  
Harry sat at the end of the table.  
"You two, go." He said to the Rebels standing at the door and they left the room  
"So what do we do now?" Rose asked  
"I've been feeling like we should recruit people on the other side."   
"And how the hell do we do that?" Ora asked  
"Well... The Ministers new laws. Wizards and witches can't be friends or marry muggles. Bit stupid, this isn't 1920s America. But... Alice Longbottom just so happens to be in love with a muggle." Harry said with a smile  
"And you think we can recruit her?" Ty asked  
"With a few words of persuasion from me, then yeah."  
"So we're recruiting Alice Longbottom, is that it?"  
"No, of course not. Ty, Ora... Can I ask a big favour of you both?" Harry asked  
"What?" They both asked  
"Ora, would you mind tracking down a certain Hermione Granger? When you do, give her a quick bite. Turn her into a vampire."   
"Why?"  
"So that she'll lose her job, have to go on the run and will have nothing else to do but to come with me. And Ty... Would you mind doing the same with Ginny Weasley. Now, I know you can only turn her at a full moon, but would you?"   
"Of course." Ty said  
"Thank you both. Now can you both please do that before the rally on Halloween?" Harry asked as he stood up  
"Where's it being held?" Ty asked  
"Rome. The muggles have completely repaired the coliseum." Harry said before he turned to leave  
"Oh and Rose, could you arrange a spy in Hogwarts and the Order for me?" He asked  
"Yeah, sure."   
"Thank you!" He said before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was sitting at the dining table when two Rebels walked into the room.  
"Sir?"   
"What?" Harry asked  
"We have a message from a young girl."   
"Who?"  
"All she said was that she is a Lestrange."   
Harry looked up at them. He knew the name from things he heard his mum and Astra talked about when he was little.  
"First name?" Harry asked as he stood up  
"All she said was Lestrange."   
"What's her message?" He asked as he put the knee length black coat on over his red vest and white shirt.  
"She wants to meet with you. Tomorrow, Riddle House, 11pm. Alone."   
"Is that all?"   
"Yes, sir."   
"You may go."

The next day...  
Harry grabbed his wand from the table and out inside his coat.   
Harry looked over at a couple of Rebels eating by the fire.  
"If anything happens, contact me." He said to them  
"Yes, sir."   
Harry apperated outside Riddle House. He looked down at the graveyard and the abandoned town of Little Hangleton.   
The front door opened and Harry walked inside. The main entrance hall was lit up with candles and the fireplace. A girl wearing a long black dress and a hood walked in.  
Harry stared at her as she walked towards him.  
"Who are you?" He asked sternly  
She lowered her hood, revealing a young girl with long black hair.   
"Well, you're not who I was expecting." Harry laughed. "So, who are you?"  
"Olivia."   
The two of them started circling each other, keeping their eyes fixed on one another.  
"How old are you?" He asked  
"18. Just graduated from Hogwarts."   
"And why did you want me?"   
"I want to join you. I want to fight against the Ministry." She said   
"Why?"  
"Because, I'm being oppressed. I can't get a job, my friends abandoned me once they learnt the truth about me."   
Harry smirked at her,   
"And what is this truth? A condition?" He asked  
"I'm a maledictus. It means-"  
I know what a maledictus is, thanks." Harry stopped circling her. "What animal? Show me."   
Harry watched Olivia transform into a black coyote. He smiled at the sight of the snarling animal before she turned back into a human.  
"What happened to your mother?" Harry asked  
"She got stuck in her form... And was hunted by wizards and witches."   
"I'm sorry. How old were you?"  
"9."  
"I know how you feel." He said as he raised his hand to shake hers.  
"So I can join?" She asked  
"Course you can."   
She shaked his hand.  
"But the name. Lestrange? Where does that come from?"  
"I was adopted."   
"By who?" Harry asked  
"Bellatrix Lestrange." Said a voice behind him  
He turned round and saw a woman with black hair, but had some grey hair in parts. Her hair was everywhere. She was wearing a long black dress and a long black leather coat.  
"You're meant to be dead, Bellatrix." Harry said  
"By the hands of your father. But he never killed me. He killed someone using polyjuice potion." She said  
"Yeah, your nephew manipulated him. Just like your precious Dark Lord did." He said while taking out his wand.  
"That is the Dark Lord's wand." She said, staring at the Elder Wand  
"Well he's dead." He said  
Hearing this, Harry saw a small smirk on Bellatrix's face.  
"And who's that?" Harry asked, pointing at a man standing in the shadow  
He walked out and Harry saw his face. He had dark skin and shoulder length hair. He had a scar on his cheek and a stubble.  
"Blaise Zabini." He said  
Harry opened his mouth. He knew who Blaise was. Pansy had told him stories of Hogwarts with her, Blaise and Harry.  
"Heard about Harry and Pansy. Sorry." Blaise said  
"Let me guess... My dad killed someone using polyjuice potion?" Harry asked  
"Yeah..." Blaise said  
"So... Are you two gonna join me too?" Harry asked them  
"No." Bellatrix said  
"I am." Blaise said  
"What?! You were always loyal to the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix shouted  
"I was never loyal to him. I was loyal to Harry, my best friend! And if his son needs help, then I'll help! I never cared about the Dark Lord's beliefs." Blaise said as he stood next to Harry  
"Traitor." She muttered  
There were a dozen loud cracks outside. Bellatrix, Olivia and Blaise took out their wands and the four of them ran outside.  
There were a dozen Aurors and a dozen Order members.  
Harry and Olivia took cover behind a tree together.  
Harry stunned an Auror running towards them  
Harry's wand was shot out of his hand by an Auror. He quickly grabbed Olivia's wand from her.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and the green curse killed the Auror who disarmed him  
Harry summoned the Elder Wand to him and he caught it.  
"Thanks." He said while giving Olivia her wand back  
He pulled the tree they were behind from the ground. The duelling with Olivia, Blaise and Bellatrix with the Aurors and the Order stopped as the all stared at Harry holding up the tree with his wand.  
Harry threw the tree and it knocked out nearly all the Aurors and the Order. He grabbed Olivia, apperated to Blaise, grabbed him and apperated them all back to Malfoy Manor, leaving Bellatrix alone with the remaining Aurors.

They apperated into the dining room.  
"I haven't been here in years!" Blaise said as he looked around.  
Harry waved his wand and the Rebel uniform appeared in Blaise and Olivia's arms  
"Go get changed." Harry said before he kissed Rose  
Blaise and Olivia left the room.  
Harry and Rose sat down at the dining table.  
"Who are they?"   
"Olivia Lestrange. She's a maledictus. And Blaise Zabini, old friend of my parents."   
"Isn't Blaise Zabini dead?"   
"Its a long story. Any news on the spy I want?"   
"Yeah. Alix Stooper. We've got him in as the new potions teacher. He's trying to get into the Order." Rose told him. "But I think we're gonna need student spies. I think the students are reassembling the old DA after the summer."   
"Already got a couple." Harry said as he pouted some water into a goblet  
"Who?"  
"Isn't it obvious? Lucy and Kane. They're about to start their fourth year." Harry said  
"Oh. What house are they in?" She asked  
"Ravenclaw, like Astra. They're beaters on the Quidditch team aswell. Any news on Ora and Ty's missions?"  
"Ora is still trying to track Ginny down. Ty is just waiting for the full moon to attack Hermione."   
"Good. Also I want someone to keep an eye on Bellatrix Lestrange. Yeah, she's alive. But I think she's up to something." Harry said  
"Like what?"  
"I talked about Voldemort about her and she smiled. I think she's doing something to do with Voldemort."


	3. Chapter 3

One week later, 

Harry and Rose were in the dining room when Ty and Ora apperated inside.  
"Finally. Have you both done it?" Harry asked  
"Yeah. Granger and Longbottom have been bit." Ty said  
"Good." Harry said as he stood up."Now, Olivia, Blaise."  
Olive and Blaise came into the room.  
"Who are these?" Ora asked  
"This is Blaise and Olivia. This is Ty and Ora."   
"Now... I have decided that running an armies of humans, vampires, werewolves, giants, goblins and elves are very stressful. So I want to give you all management over each army." Harry told them all  
The five of them looked at Harry  
"Rose, I want you to manage the giants and trolls. Ty, werewolves. Ora, vampires. Blaise, goblins and Olivia, elves. And I'll manage the witches and wizards. Any problems, report to me. Now everyone apart from Rose, leave."   
Ty, Ora, Blaise and Olivia left the room, leaving Harry and Rose.  
"Any news from Alix?" He asked her  
"He's just gotten into the Order. But he hasn't found out anything."   
"School hasn't started yet. Maybe he'll learn more once it does."  
"Have you heard about Rolf?" He asked  
"No. What's happened?"   
"He's gotten engaged. To Luna Lovegood." Harry told her  
"Who?"  
"A woman Neville went to school with. She was in the original DA. She's a lot like Rolf. They both care about creatures and their rights."   
"You still think we can get Rolf on side?" Rose asked  
"Yeah, I do."   
"Harry, the Longbottoms and the Weasleys didn't want to because they think we're too extreme."   
Rose stood up.  
"You know, you need to relax a bit." She said before she kissed him  
"We're in the middle of a war. I can't relax." He smirked. "Not even for you."  
"Not even ten minutes?"   
Harry laughed  
"I can relax in five. But we'll have to relax here."   
"Someone could walk in." Rose laughed  
"They know they're not allowed without permission." Harry said before he kissed her  
Rose took off his coat and unbuttoned his vest and shirt before they both laid on the table.

Two months later, 24th, October...  
"Everyone, out!" Harry shouted at the Rebels in the living room.  
"Why?" Blaise asked  
"I have a debriefing with a couple of people."   
"Fine." Blaise said before leaving the room  
Harry crouched in front of the fireplace and lit it. He threw a handful of floo powder in it.  
"Hogwarts, Ravenclaw Common room."   
Harry waited for Lucy and Kane before their faces appeared in the fire.  
"Finally! I was worried." Harry said  
"We need to be quick, Harry. People are really suspicious of us." Kane said  
"Ok fine. Tell me everything."   
"The DA has been remade by McGonagall. But the Ministry is really changing Hogwarts because Greener is scared we're building a wizard army. I still don't get why the Order hates you so much." Lucy said. "Neither of you like the Ministry."  
"Because we go about expressing our views in very different ways." Harry said  
"But weren't the Longbottoms and the Weasleys on your side at the start of the war?" Kane asked  
"Yeah, until they realised how extreme I was in my methods."   
"Harry, why is the new Professor Stooper been hanging around us a lot?"  
"He's a spy. I told to keep an eye on you aswell."  
"Why? No one's trying to bully us. They're too scared of you." They both laughed  
Harry gave a fake laugh. He hates the fact that people were scared of him.   
"Are you in the DA?" Harry asked them  
"Yeah. Its mainly just learning spells and stuff." Lucy said  
"Good. I need you both to be careful. Don't draw suspicion to yourselves. If anyone finds out about you, then you could be arrested." Harry told them  
"Ok. We understand." Kane said  
"Good. Now both of you go."   
"Wait. What's happening with the rally on Halloween?" Lucy asked  
"For the last time, you're not going!" Harry said loudly  
"Fine." She said disappointed  
"When you're older and out of school, you can come and join me here, ok? I promise." Harry said  
"Ok."   
"Now go. I'll speak to you same time on the 2nd."   
"Ok, bye, Harry." They both said  
"See you."   
Kane and Lucy's faces disappeared.   
Harry left the room and went into the dining room to see Ty and Ora at the table.  
"The coliseum ready?" Harry asked them  
"Yeah. The place is being guarded by Rose and 50 Rebels." Ora said  
"Good. And have all followers been informed?"   
"Yeah." Ty said  
Olivia entered the room.  
"Sir, there's a message for you." She said  
"What is it?"  
"Someone wants to meet you. In Wales, Caligur Hall."   
"Who sent this message?"   
"Lucius and Narcissa."   
"Who?" Harry asked  
"The parents of Draco Malfoy."   
Harry stared at him, his body filling with anger.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day...  
Harry apperated outside the Malfoy's mansion with Rose, Ty, Ora and Olivia.   
The house was smaller than Malfoy Manor.   
"Come on." He said to the other four before he walked up to the front door  
He rang the doorbell and a minute later a woman with grey hair opened the door. He recognised her from photos in Malfoy Manor.  
"I was asked to meet here." Harry said  
"Come in." She said, moving for the five to enter  
Harry nodded to Ty and Ora and they stayed outside.   
Harry, Rose and Olivia followed Narcissa to the living room and they saw Lucius Malfoy sitting in an armchair.  
"Mr Potter." Lucius said. "Sit down, please."  
"We're good thanks." Harry said  
Lucius stood up and walked over to him and looked into his eyes with a smile.  
"You look so much like your father." He muttered sadly  
"The father your son framed and murdered." Harry said angrily  
Lucius looked down at the floor, ashamed.   
"We're not proud of what Draco did." Narcissa said. "We cared about Harry like a son."  
Harry glared at her.  
"You cared? You were just raising him until Voldemort decided to kill him!" Harry shouted. Rose put her hand in his to calm him down.  
"That's not what it was like. Don't you think we ever feel guilty? We loved Harry." Lucius said as he turned away from Harry  
"You don't like me, do you? Is it because the world thinks I killed Draco? An unconscious eleven year old." Harry said  
"No..."   
"Do you know... The last memory I have of my mother is her begging Draco to leave. Then I wake up in my sister's house to find out she was killed just inches away from me. I don't care if you don't like because I despise you! You brought up a son to think killing an unarmed woman begging for him to spare her son is ok!" Harry shouted, taking a step closer to Lucius  
He saw Narcissa in tears. He heard a footstep behind him and saw a tall blonde boy staring at him.  
"Scorpius Malfoy, right?" Harry asked. "Draco's son."  
"Yeah. I was in the same year as Maxon. He didn't like me much."  
"Are you surprised? Your father killed ours."   
Scorpius turned round and ran upstairs.  
"See you around then." Harry said before turning back to Lucius  
"So... What did you want me for?" He asked  
Lucius turned round to face him.  
"I'm sorry..."   
"Yeah, whatever... But why am I here?!" Harry said impatiently  
Ty and Ora ran inside into the living room.  
"There are Aurors apperating around the area!" Ora shouted panicking   
Harry looked at them before laughing.  
"Its a trap." Harry said before turning back to Lucius  
He took out his wand from his coat.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and two green curses shot out of his wand and hit Lucius and Narcissa in the chest and they dropped to the floor, dead.  
"We're leaving." He said, walking to the front door.

They all went outside to the porch, everyone had their wands out. There must have been 50 Aurors with their wands pointed at them.  
Harry shot out a dozen killing curses and they killed ten Aurors. He raised his wand in the air above him and a shield appeared around the five of them. Disarming spells bounced off the shield. They all walked off the porch and onto the path.  
Harry pushed his wand towards the ground and a blue circle shot out of it and knocked out a dozen Aurors.  
The other four started duelling with a group of Aurors each.   
Ora jumped 30 feet in the air, shooting spells from her wand and fireballs from her hand.  
Rose was outnumbered by 15 Aurors. She burst into a cloud of black dust and flew through them, killing them.  
Harry, Ty and Olivia duelled with five Aurors.   
Ty and Olivia were both disarmed and stunned back. Harry blocked and countered the spells shot at him.   
He laughed at the five Aurors as they continued to try and stun him.  
With a flick of his wand, all the Aurors' wands moved from their hands and pointed at them.  
Harry laughed as he walked towards them  
"Do you really like your Minister? The woman who would have you executed if you were seen talking to a muggle or muggleborn. The woman who destroyed Gringotts and lost people hundreds of galleons. The woman who would kill anyone if she thought they aspiring against her. Are you loyal to her? Really loyal?" Harry said with a smirk  
The five Aurors looked at each other.  
"Now, you have a choice. Take your wands and join me or die by your own wand. But be warned. If you take you, but don't show 100% allegiance to me, the wand will kill you anyway." Harry said with a smile  
Harry raised an eyebrow to them all before four of them grabbed onto their wands. The one who didn't was killed by his wand. The four other men bowed their heads to Harry nervously.  
"Good. Now wait over there." Harry said, pointing to the porch  
They ran over there as Rose, Ty and Ora stood next to Harry. The four of them looked at the twenty unarmed Aurors.  
Harry pointed his wand to he ground and a red light burst out of the tip towards the grass and two tall trees slammed onto the twenty Aurors, killing them before the tree snapped back upright.   
The four of them turned round to Olivia and the four Aurors.   
"Go!" Harry told everyone  
The Aurors grabbed onto Olivia and she apperated them away. Ty, Rose and Ora apperated aswell.  
Harry looked up at the mansion and saw Scorpius looking at him through the upstairs window.   
Harry smirked and winked at him before apperating.


	5. Chapter 5

31st October...  
Harry had arrived in Rome in the early hours. He was walking around the middle of coliseum in the old sand arena. He looked around the repaired coliseum at the Rebel guards.  
"Just a few more hours." Rose said to him as she walked towards him  
"Is everybody ready?"  
"Yeah. Think we'll get any unexpected guests?" She asked  
"That's the plan." Harry laughed

Midnight...  
Rose, Ty, Ora, Olivia and Blaise were all standing in the arena. The entire coliseum was filled with supporters and flaming torches lit up the building.   
The entire crowd cheered and clapped the second Harry apperated into the arena.   
He smiled at the sight of thousands of followers.   
He raised to his to get them to stop cheering.  
"My supporters, my followers... You are here to understand me. To understand my cause."Harry started as he walked around the arena. "The world is being destroyed as we speak... By our own kind. By the Ministry. They think muggles and muggle borns are below us. They would have us kill them for sport."  
"They have made it illegal for us to mate with them. And soon, they will declare war on the muggle world." Harry smiled. "If we go to war, we will lose. And if by some miracle, we do win. The world will be full of witches and wizards. We will have to turn to inbreeding before to long. Before the entire wizarding world goes extinct. But things are so much worse than that already."   
Harry indicated to Rose, Ty, Ora and Olivia to come to him.  
"My friends here are much more than just witches and wizards. Rose here is an Obscurus. Ty is a werewolf. Ora is a vampire and Olivia is a maledictus. The Ministry would have them executed because of this. And the same thing would happen to you if you were turned into a vampire or werewolf." Harry declared  
He looked around the huge crowd of thousands and saw Neville's face, slowly walking down the steps to the arena. Harry turned round and saw more faces.  
Rose, Ty, Ora and Olivia went back to the arena sides with Blaise.   
"Now... Tonight... There are Aurors in here with us. People call me violent for trying to make a better world. But they are violent trying to support an evil bitch that I know they don't have full support in." Harry said "Now, my followers, leave this place. Spread my message." Harry told them all before the thousands of people apperated  
Harry looked around at all the Aurors. He saw Neville and Ron. He turned round and saw Hermione and Ginny and they both looked exhausted.   
Harry smiled at them before he took out his wand.   
"Protego Diabolica." He muttered and black flames surrounded him  
He indicated to his friends to join him in the flames. Rose, Ty, Ora and Olivia walked through the flames and apperated.  
"Blaise?" Harry asked  
Blaise walked into the flames and screamed in pain before he burst into a pile of blue ash.  
"That's a shame." Harry said with a smile  
He looked round and saw George Weasley, Alice Longbottom and her sister, Molly. Scorpius Malfoy apperated next to Molly.  
Harry laughed  
"Harry, you can't beat all of us!" Neville shouted  
"I don't need to do anything! None of you can apperate out of here! The only way out is in these black flames! But to survive entering this circle, you must have full allegiance in my and my cause!" Harry shouted  
"We would all rather die!" Neville shouted  
"Are you speaking for everyone? Every witch and wizard in here? Even the vampire and the werewolf?" Harry asked while moving to look at Ginny and Hermione. "The women who have been fired? The women who have been forced to go on the run to survive?" Harry asked them  
Ginny and Hermione looked at each other.  
"Join me and you will be able to live free. Have a job, have a house, live a normal life! That goes for all of you! Join me and you can live how you want! Love you who you want!" Harry said, turning to Alice  
Harry held his hand out to Hermione and Ginny as they walked down the steps.  
"No! Don't!" Ron and Neville shouted  
They ran to grab them, but the black flames knocked them to the ground.  
Ginny and Hermione walked through the black flames and apperated to Malfoy Manor.   
Harry smiled.  
"Alice Longbottom. I know you have fallen in love with a muggle! But because of our Ministry, you suffer from execution for falling for a muggle! Join me and you can do what you want! Love whoever you want! Marry who you want!" Harry shouted at her  
Alice took a step towards him.  
"Alice, no!"   
She started walking down the steps and through the black flames. Harry nodded to her before she apperated.  
Harry saw more Aurors walking into the fire and apperating.  
He looked down at the Resurrection Stone on the ring on his finger and looked up at George and Angelina.  
"I can help you all speak to the dead! Whether it be mother, father, sister.... Or brother!" Harry shouted, looking up at George  
George stared at him, contemplating going through the flames.  
Harry held out the Stone and Fred appeared next to him.  
George sprinted down the steps.  
"No, George! He's lying!" Angelina shouted  
George ran through the flames and apperated.  
Harry looked around at Neville, Ron, Scorpius, Angelina, Molly and a few other Aurors.  
"Anyone else wish to join me? No?" Harry asked. "So be it!"  
The black flames moved up the steps and killed the Aurors.   
"Harry!" Neville shouted  
"Yes?" Harry asked, turning to him  
Neville tried to stun him, but Harry blocked all the spells easily.  
Harry waved his wand the black flames surrounded Neville before he turned into a pile of black ash.   
"Noo!" Ron screamed  
Harry waved his wand once more and the black flames turned into a giant stag. McGonagall apperated in.  
"We need to stop it before it destroys Rome!" She shouted  
Harry apperated on top of a building nearby. He watched the black Stag be attacking the coliseum. The stag started fading when normal fire blocked it from leaving the coliseum.   
Harry rolled his eyes when the back and orange flames disappeared.  
Harry disapperated.

He appeared in the dining room. Hermione, Ginny and Alice were standing there in the Rebels uniform.  
"Where's George?" Harry asked  
"Garden." Ginny told him  
Harry went outside and saw George standing in the grass. He walked towards him.  
"You said I could see my brother."   
Harry took off the ring and handed it to him.  
"Put it on."  
George put the ring on his finger and saw a bloodied corpse of Fred. He quickly threw off the ring.  
"What the hell was that?!"  
"That was your brother." Harry said as he out the ring back on. "Not my fault you didn't like what you saw."   
"You should me Fred earlier!"  
"No. That was an illusion."  
"You tricked me!" George shouted  
"Uh... Yeah. But you can't leave now. You'll die."  
George took out his wand and tried to stun Harry.  
He blocked the spells shot by George  
"Shame. I was starting to like you." He said before turning George's wand to a pile of ash  
Harry's wand tip turned sharp and he stuck it into George's stomach. Blood poured onto Harry's hand before George's body fell to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks later...  
Ty, Ora, Hermione and Alice were on a mission to recruit an ex Auror.   
Harry, Rose and Olivia were in the living room when Hermione and Alice apperated next to them. They were both panting and had cuts on their faces.  
"What's happened?!" Harry asked  
"We were attacked. There were way to many of them!" Alice said  
"Where's Ty and Ora?" Rose asked  
"We had to leave! There were dozens of them. They were captured." Hermione told them  
Harry roared in fury as he smashed a mirror above the fireplace.  
"We need to get them out! They'll have already been sentenced to death!" He shouted  
"But how?!" Olivia asked   
Harry was silent for a few seconds.  
"Get me Alix Stooper!" Harry demanded

A few hours later...  
Harry, Alix and Rose were in the living room.  
"So your plan is to pretend to be a prisoner who Alix is taking in?" Rose asked Harry as Alix put handcuffs on him  
"Exactly."  
Alix took the Elder Wand from Harry and put it in his pocket  
"Why are you taking his wand?" Rose asked  
"Because they'll search him, take it and destroy it." Alix said  
Alix and Harry walked into the fireplace.  
"Be careful." Rose told them  
"Never." Harry said with a grin  
Alix grabbed a handful of floo powder.  
"The Ministry of Magic."

Harry and Alix appeared in a fireplace. They stepped out of it and saw the huge crowds of people scream at the sight of Harry. They were in the same room where Voldemort and Dumbledore duelled over 40 years ago.   
People ran as Alix dragged Harry. Harry saw the statue of a wizard and a witch crushing muggles and halfbreeds.   
Ron stormed towards them and punched Harry in the face.  
"Stop! We need him unharmed!" Alix shouted  
"One punch wasn't gonna do much!" Ron shouted  
Another Auror came towards them.  
"The Minister will want to see him before you take him to the cells." She said  
"I know." 

Alix and Harry went up to the Minister's office. Harry stopped when he heard her voice.  
"The Prohecy about Harry Potter isn't what we've thought it was." Anwin said  
"What are you talking about Minister?" Asked a mans voice  
"There was something about him and Voldemort at the end of the Prophecy."   
"What does it say?" He asked  
"I don't know. But I need you to bring me the Prophecy from the Department of Mysteries." Anwin said.  
"Of course, Minister." The man said  
The man left her office and saw Alix and Harry. He and Harry glared at each other   
Harry and Alix entered Anwin's office. He had never actually seen her in person, only in the black and white newspaper, so was stunned to see she had long red hair. With the red hair, she looked exactly like Rose.

Half an later...  
"Now, Mr Stooper, take him to the holding cells, where he'll await his execution. What happened to his wand?" Anwin asked   
"Uh, it was destroyed." Alix lied  
"Well, Mr Stooper, there could be an Order of Merlin, First Class, waiting for you when you come back up here." She said  
Alix have a fake smile before he pulled Harry out and they started walking down to the holding cells.  
"When we get Ty and Ora, we're going to the Department of Mysteries for the Prophecy." Harry whispered to Alix  
"Whatever you say, sir." 

They walked down to the cells and saw two guards by the desk. Harry and Alix hid behind a corner.  
"Now." Harry whispered  
Alix took out his wand and removed Harry's handcuffs. He gave Harry the Elder Wand and put his own wand away.  
"You ready?" Harry whispered  
"Yeah."  
Harry grabbed Alix from behind and pointed his wand at his head.   
"You two, sound any alarms and you're all dead!" Harry shouted at the guards  
The guards held their hands up.  
"Ty and Ora! What cells are they in?"  
"Cells 4 and 5." A guard said  
"Give me their wands." Harry ordered  
"They-they were destroyed when they got here."   
"You're gonna regret doing that."   
Harry and Alix entered the cells and Harry let him go.  
They walked to cell 4 and 5 and Harry unlocked them. He went into the cells and unchained them from the walls.  
Alix handed Harry his wand.  
"Which of you two is the best duellist?" Harry asked Ty and Ora  
"Ora. Definitely." Ty said  
Harry handed Ora Alex's wand.  
"Ready, Alix?" Harry asked  
"Yeah."  
"Stupefy." Harry muttered and Alix was shot back against the wall, knocking him out  
"So we getting out of here then?" Ora asked  
"We're going to the Department of Mysteries first."   
"Why?"  
"I need to get something important." 

Ora and Harry duelled their way past Aurors to a dark corridor.  
They ran towards a black door with a gold handle in the middle of it and pushed it open.   
They were in a room with tall shelves filled with Prophecies.  
"Lumos. Come on, we need to find the Prophecy." Harry said, leading them down the dark hallways.  
A man came walking towards them, his wand out and a Prophecy in his hand. It was the same man who was with Anwin.  
"Accio Prophecy!" Ora shouted and the crystal ball flew to her hand  
Harry summoned his wand to Ty.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled and the man fell to the metal floor  
There were shouts from the door.  
Harry grabbed the Prophecy from Ora and ran down endless shelves.  
"The door is the other way!" Ty shouted  
"We'll never get out of here with this. I need to hide it." Harry said  
They stopped after running for minutes. He held it up to him and heard Trelawney's voice.  
"He who is born as the sixth month begins. He who will one day be more powerful than the Dark Lord. Who will van-" Harry heard loud shouts over the voice so he couldn't hear the last of it.  
Harry quickly swapped it with a random crystal ball on a shelf and wrote down the number '31781'.   
"Come on! We'll come back for it!" Harry shouted   
The three of them ran back towards the door. There were 3 Aurors standing in front of it.   
Harry waved his wand and crystal balls from the shelves levitated and smashed onto their heads and knocked them out.   
The three of them ran through the door and appeared in a pitch black room.  
"Where are we?" Ty asked  
There was an image in floating of Cornelius Fudge and his wife.  
"Family trees of every Minister of Magic in history." Harry said, skipping through Ministers with his wand.  
Kingsley's head appeared alone, then Rufus Scrimgeour's and then Anwin Greener's. There a small head under hers.  
"Has she a child?" Ora asked  
Harry moved their heads closer to them and they all instantly recognised the girl under Anwin's head.  
"It can't be!" Ora shouted  
"It is. It's-" Ty started  
"Rose." Harry said. "Anwen is Rose's mother."   
"But Rose said she's dead." Ty said  
"Rose told me everyone assumed she died. Muggles found her in the middle of a forest and put her up for adoption. They named her Rose." Harry told them. "We need to get out of here!"   
They ran back through the door and they were back in the dark corridor. They ran back out to the main Ministry room.  
Fifty Aurors were standing by the statue with the wands out.  
Harry raised his wand to the statue and it was ripped from the fountain and crushed the Aurors and it shattered into pieces.   
"Come on." Harry said  
The three of them ran past the unconscious bodies.   
Scorpius ran at them and disarmed Ty.  
The three of them ran as the fireplaces started shutting one by one.   
Ora sent a killing curse to Scorpius, but missed and he disarmed her aswell. He sent a killing curse to Ty, but Harry pulled him out of the way.  
"Reducto!" Harry yelled and Scorpius was sent flying into the fountain.   
The three of them sprinted, dodging spells sent from Aurors.  
Ora jumped into a fireplace followed by Ty and Harry and they apperated to Malfoy Manor.


	7. Chapter 7

One week later...  
Harry was getting everyone ready to attack the Ministry at night when it was empty.   
"What's so important about the Prophecy?" Rose asked  
"I don't know. But I think its important and has valuable information." Harry told her as he put on his black coat  
"So you're risking 35 lives just on a hunch?"   
"Exactly." Harry said sarcastically  
The was loud crackling at the fire behind them in their bedroom.   
"Harry, are you sure about this?" Rose asked  
"I know the Prophecy is important. I'm sure." Harry assured her  
The fire crackled louder before Lucy and Kane's faces appeared in the flames. Harry and Rose ran over to the fire.  
"Harry, we can't talk long. The Order and the DA know what you're planning tonight and they're going to try and stop you." Lucy said  
"How do they know?" Harry asked  
"We don't know. They just told us." Kane said  
"Are you going to help them?" Rose asked  
"They asked us to."  
"Well go. If you say no, it might draw suspicion." Harry said  
"So are you moving the attack to another night?" Kane asked  
"No. We've planned to do it tonight and we're going. I've waited too long to do this already." Harry told the three of them  
"But, Harry-' Lucy started  
"Be careful later. I'll tell the Rebels to not harm you." Harry said before he put out the fire.  
"Harry, are you sure?" Rose said while he grabbed his wand  
"Yes. If the Order and the DA are there, it just makes it more fun." 

Harry, Rose, Ty, Ora, Olivia, Alice, Hermione and Ginny were all standing next to the fire looking at the thirty Rebels.  
"Now remember, if any of you harm Lucy or Kane Potter, I will kill you personally!" Harry shouted at them all  
They all bowed their heads to him before Harry stepped into the fireplace and disappeared into a green flame.

Harry appeared in the empty Ministry. Ty followed him out, followed by everyone else.  
Harry waited for every Rebel to apperate through the fireplace.  
"Ten of you, stay here and make sure no one gets in or out."   
Harry lead everyone else past the empty fountain where the statue once stood and through to the black door which him Ty and Ora ran through a week ago.  
He lead them all through the door.  
"Ty, Rose, Ora, Hermione, come with me. Everyone else stay here." Harry said while his wand lit up.  
Harry led the four of them through the endless shelves of crystal balls before he saw the number '31781'.   
He heard Trelawney's voice as he picked up the Prophecy.   
"He who is born as the six month begins. He who will be more powerful than the Dark Lord. Who will vanquish the Dark Lord upon his return for the final time. Or will face his demise."   
They all stared at Harry.  
"Did it just say you'll kill Voldemort?" Ora asked  
"Its impossible! Neville killed him!" Hermione told them  
"Harry?" Rose asked  
"She's right. Its impossible. He's dead." Harry said, putting the Prophecy in his bag around his waist.   
There were loud smashes from the way they came.  
"What was that?" Ty asked  
"Either the Rebels being stupid. Or the Order and the DA." Harry said  
"I think its pretty obvious." Said Scorpius  
They all turned to face him and his wand was aimed at Harry.  
"So you lot have come to stop then." Harry said with a smile  
"Stupefy!" Yelled Hermione and Scorpius shot back into the darkness  
They all ran back to the door, dodging and blocking spells.   
Ora stunned Molly Longbottom and a DA member.   
They reached the door and Olivia, Alice and Ginny were all knocked out with crystal ball shards around them  
Three Order members were running towards them.  
"Reducto!" Hermione shouted at them   
The shelves started collapsing and the crystal balls smash onto the ground.  
"We need to get them out of here!" Rose shouted, picking up Ginny with Ora  
Ty pulled Alice over his shoulder. Harry picked up Olivia.  
"What about them?" Hermione asked, pointing at the unconscious Rebels.  
"We... We can't do anything. We have to go or we all die!" Harry shouted

They all ran through the door and entered a pitch black room with Anwin and Rose's heads on the family tree.   
"What...? What this?" Rose asked, staring at her head  
"This is a family tree. Is Anwin my mother?" She asked Harry  
Harry waved his wand as he dropped Olivia, who was waking up.  
The heads disappeared.   
Ginny and Alice started waking up aswell.   
"Lumos Maxima." Hermione muttered and a huge light shot out of her wand, into the air.  
The darkness disappeared to reveal a blue sky with green mountains and a huge lake with a waterfall.  
"What the hell?" Ora asked  
"Its an illusion. Its not real." Hermione said  
Ty picked up a small stone.  
"You sure?" He said, throwing the stone at her  
"Yeah, this feels pretty real to me." Said Ora, putting her hand on a tree.  
"But we're not outside. This is just a room." Harry told them all  
The black door was under a huge tree branch.   
People apperated around them. Harry saw Ron, Scorpius, Angelina, Molly, and another boy who looked older than Ron.  
Harry moved behind a thick tree with Ty and Rose. Other Order members apperated.  
Hermione, Ora, Olivia and Ginny were duelling with Ron and the man.  
Harry moved out of cover and duelled with Molly.   
He blocked a stunning charm sent to him and shot it back at her and she was knocked out.  
Rose transformed into a cloud of black dust and flew through a few Order members, killing them.   
Ty was disarmed by Scorpius while duelling with with him. Harry pulled a huge rock from the ground and knocked Scorpius out with it.   
DA members apperated, including Lucy and Kane.   
Harry easily stunned a member before he saw Ginny accidently send a killing curse at Kane. Harry sprinted and grabbed him before it hit him.  
"We're leaving!" Harry shouted  
He put a shield around them all, including Lucy and Kane.   
"You two are coming with us, ok?"   
"Ok." They both said  
They all walked through the black door and ran down the black tiled corridor to the main Ministry room  
Harry saw bodies of the Rebels who were guarding the fireplaces. McGonagall walked over them with her wand out. People apperated on the sides of her. Rolf, Luna, Ron, Scorpius, Angelina and the man he didn't recognise.  
"Who's that man?" Harry asked Hermione  
"Oliver Wood."   
"Ohh..."   
"Ok. So you lot, deal with the others. I'll deal McGonagall." Harry ordered them all  
McGonagall told them the same thing. The Order members and the Rebels ran to each other and duelled with each other.  
Harry and McGonagall stared at each other, staying where they were as they both raised their wands at each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry deflected a disarming spell from McGonagall.  
"You'll have to try better than that, old woman!" Harry shouted of the sounds of the Rebels duelling with the Order members.  
McGonagall transfigured a desk into a huge rock and shot it ar Harry. He quickly caught it and sent it to her, which she blocked and it turned into dust.  
"Fiendfyre!" Harry yelled as flames shot out his wand.  
A stag made of fire ran towards McGonagall. She quickly blocked it using Aguamenti.  
Harry destroyed a pillar into pieces and levitated them all. He threw each piece one by one at her.   
She quickly blocked each one. She quickly levitated a ball of water from the fountain and moved it towards Harry.  
He tried to block it, but he was too slow.  
He struggled to breathe as he was submerged inside a ball of water.   
He quickly waved his wand and fell to the ground, drenched.  
"You're fighting the wrong people, Minerva! You know the Ministry will destroyed the muggle world!" Harry shouted as he got up  
"And you're no better!" She yelled back before shooting more spells at him  
Harry blocked all of them. For the first time since he duelled with Adam in the graveyard, he was actually struggling to win, and he loved it.   
Harry raised his wand into the air as it glowed orange. The windows from all the offices smashed.  
He waved his and towards her and all the glass shards shot towards McGonagall.   
She put a shield around her as the shards turned to dust.   
Harry pointed his wand at he floor. Fire burst through the wooden floorboards.   
McGonagall summoned more water from the fountain and pushed it through the flames. Water pour out of her wand and damaged the fire until it disappeared.  
Ty, Ora, Rose, Lucy, Kane and everyone else apperated behind Harry.   
"You can't win, McGonagall!" Harry taunted  
She raised her wand at him.  
A burst of red light shot from her wand. Harry quickly put a shield round them all. The red sparks continued to shoot from her wand.   
Harry's shield started fading as the entire room was lit with red.  
Ty, Ora and Rose stood next to him and helped him keep the shield up.   
Harry was actually charging up his wand with the red sparks, which was why his shield was weakening easily.   
When McGonagall stopped, the shield faded.   
A powerful red spark shot out his wand and within a millisecond it hit McGonagall and everyone else in the chest, knocking them to the ground.   
"Come on!" Harry shouted   
They all ran over to the fireplaces, past their unconscious bodies and the unconscious Rebels and they disapperated in each fireplace.

They all apperated in the dining room.   
Harry took out the Prophecy and placed it on the table.  
"Ty, show Lucy and Kane to their rooms." He said  
"They get their own rooms each?" Ty asked  
Harry looked at him.  
"Yeah. Have you got a problem with that?"   
"Its just we only have one room left. You can move Ginny and Hermione in with Olivia and Alice, but there's no room in there." Ty told him  
"Well, I have a way round that." Harry said. "Lucy, Kane go wait upstairs for Ty. Ty, stay here."   
Once he heard Lucy and Kane's footsteps upstairs, he spoke again to them all.  
"Hermione, would you mind moving in with Olivia and Alice?" He asked  
"Yeah, course."   
"Thank you." Harry said before looked at Ginny. "What did I tell all of you before we left for the Ministry?"  
Ginny was silent.  
"To not harm Lucy and Kane." Harry said calmly, while moving his wand round in his hand  
"Harry." Rose said  
"I gave you all a warning. She knew the consequences, and she still did it." He told her  
"It was an accident." Ginny said as she started to cry  
"Recruiting you was an accident!" Harry shouted  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry muttered to Ginny as he raised his wand  
Her body fell to the floor. Harry turned to Ty.  
"There you go. Now there's two free rooms." He said

Later that night...  
Harry went up to Kane's room and opened the door. He was awake in bed.  
"Hey." Kane said  
Harry sat on the bed by his feet.  
"Hey. Lucy's asleep." Harry said. "I know this wasn't exactly the plan. For you to come with me."   
"I'm glad it changed." Kane said with a smile  
"Yeah... Me too." Harry laughed  
"I'll send some Rebels out to get you and Lucy some clothes in the morning."   
"Ok."   
"Its gonna be alright. The war will he over soon, I promise." Harry assured  
"I'm just worried about you. You're in charge of a rebellion." Kane said  
"You don't need to worry about me." Harry said  
"I'll worry about Lucy then."   
"No. Its my job to worry about you two." Harry told him  
Kane yawned.  
"Am I boring you?" Harry joked  
"I'm just tired."   
"Ok. I'll go then. Leave you to sleep." Harry said as he stood up  
"Night, mate." He said  
"Night, Harry." 

Harry went downstairs and saw Rose in the dining room. He walked inside and Rose saw him.  
"That... Evil, toad, is my mother." She said  
Harry sat down next to her.  
"I... Didn't know how to tell you."   
"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?! How long?" Rose demanded  
"I found out when breaking Ty and Ora out last week." Harry said as he held her hand. "I'm sorry."   
Rose was quite for a few seconds.  
"Is Voldemort coming back? The Prophecy said you will defeat him for the final time."  
"Prophecies can change. They don't have to come true. And there's no way he could ever come back. We've got Rebels keeping an eye on Bellatrix-"  
"They lost her two weeks ago. They don't know where she is." Rose said  
"And you didn't tell me something so important?"   
"I didn't know if it was important until I heard the Prophecy earlier."   
"I told you I thought she was up to something."   
"I'm sorry..." Rose said  
Harry looked at her and sighed.  
"It- its ok." He said as he hugged her. "Guess we both had stuff to tell each other." He joked  
"Come on... Lets go to bed." He said. "And tomorrow we're going out for a picnic by the lake."   
"Why?"  
"Because we haven't gone out in ages. Just you and me."


	9. Chapter 9

7 months later...  
Harry was sitting in the dining room. He kept thinking about the Prophecy and what it meant.   
Olivia and Hermione walked inside.  
"We've got a message." Olivia said  
"What?" Harry asked  
"Bellatrix wants to meet with you." Hermione told him.   
"Where?"   
"The graveyard in Little Hangleton." Olivia said  
"When?"  
"On Thursday, 11pm." 

Three days later, Thursday...  
Harry had got Ty, Ora, Rose and Olivia to go with him to meet Bellatrix.   
"So the plan is we hear what she has to say... Then we stun her and bring her in." Harry told them all.  
"But why?" Olivia asked him  
"I believe she is a threat. I believe she is trying to resurrect Voldemort." Harry told them all  
"But he's dead." Ty said  
"If Bellatrix thinks he isn't, she will stop at nothing until he is brought back to life." Harry said. "Now are we all ready?"  
They all nodded.  
"Then let's go." Harry said before they all apperated.

They found themselves in the graveyard. There was a man in Death Eater robes with his wand out.  
They all took their wands out.  
"Who are you?" Harry asked  
"Rodolphus Lestrange." The man said  
"Where's Bellatrix?" Rose demanded   
"Not here." He said  
"We can see that, thanks." Harry said sarcastically  
Rodolphus disapperated and appeared right in front of Harry.  
Harry felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw a knife sticking out of his stomach.   
Everyone else stared at Harry and Rodolphus, stunned.  
Rodolphus pulled the knife out of him and threw it behind him.   
It wasn't until Harry dropped to the ground when Rose and Ty started duelling with Rodolphus. Olivia and Ora ran to heal Harry.   
Rodolphus sent two killing curses to Rose and Ty. They quickly dodged them and Rose tried to disarm him, which he blocked.   
Rodolphus destroyed a grave and sent the rocks to knock out Ty.   
Rose tried to stun him, but he deflected the spells.   
Rose saw the knife on the grass behind Rodolphus. She tried to levitate it, but it didn't work for some reason.   
Rose blocked all the curses sent at her by Rodolphus.   
Because he was a lot older than her, he started getting tired. Rose saw this and when she had a second to, she disarmed him and caught his wand.   
"Stupefy!" She yelled and he was sent into e grave, knocking him out.  
Rose quickly ran to Harry, Ora and Olivia  
"Why haven't you healed him?!" She asked, seeing his wound  
"It won't heal! There must have been poison on the knife." Ora said  
Rose looked back at where the knife was, but it was gone.   
"Get him home." Rose said  
Ora and Olivia grabbed Ty and Harry and apperated.  
Rose stood up and looked around for the knife, but she couldn't find it anywhere.   
She killed Rodolphus and check if he had the knife on him, but he didn't.   
She looked up and Riddle House and could have sworn she saw something move in the dark window.   
She chose to ignore it before she apperated.

She apperated inside the dining room. She saw Ty sitting in a chair, rubbing his head. Harry was shirtless, laying on the table. Alix was examining the wound on his stomach with Ora and Olivia standing next to him.  
Rose walked closer to them and saw Harry was pale and drenched in sweat. His veins had turned black and he was having short and heavy breaths.  
"What's wrong with him?" Rose asked  
"I don't know. I've taken some of his blood, so I can run tests on the poison and make an antidote." Alix told her. "But until then, all we can do is give him healing potions and keep his temperature down. The poison seems to be burning him up."   
"Ok." Rose said as Olivia poured a healing potion down Harry's throat.  
"What's going on?" Lucy asked   
Her and Kane were standing in the doorway in their pajamas.  
Rose looked at them.  
"Ora, get them back to bed." She said  
"No! What's wrong with him?!" Kane shouted   
Rose was silent for a second.  
"He's been poisoned. And we don't know what poison." She told them. "Having you two here isn't helping us!"  
Lucy started crying.  
"Ok, fine." Kane said as he hugged her and lead her back upstairs  
"Come on, we need to get him up to bed." Rose said as she picked him up.  
Ty came over to help her and they both lead him up to his and Rose's room, which was once Harry and Pansy's room.  
They put him on the bed and opened the balcony doors. Rose took off his boots.   
"Can you all leave please?" She asked Olivia, Ty and Ora  
"Yeah.." Ty said as they left the room

Ora heard Lucy crying in her room and she opened the door to find her and Kane on her bed. Kane had his arm round her as she cried.  
"Is he gonna die?" Lucy asked Ora  
"No. He's gonna be fine." She said as she walked inside."Alix is testing the poison and making an antidote and Harry will be ok."  
"Can we see him?" Kane asked  
"No. He's asleep. You two should get some sleep."   
"I'm not leaving her like this." Kane said  
"Ok, fine." Ora said before she conjured up a bed a couple of metres away from Lucy's. "But you still need to sleep. If Harry finds out you've been staying up all night, he will kill us all." She joked  
"Fine." He said  
Ora stood up to leave.  
"Night." She said  
"Night."   
She left the room and closed the door a bit. She saw Kane getting Lucy under her bed covers and he laid down next to her on the same bed, since it was a double bed.   
Ora rolled her eyes as she closed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

1 week later...  
"Alix, is it done yet?" Rose asked  
"Nearly." He said while putting stirring the cure for Harry. "Hows he doing?"  
"The same. Woken up a couple of times, but only for a minute." Rose said  
There was a loud pop from the potion.  
"Done." Alix said as he poured some of the yellow potion into a vial.   
"Let's go give it to him, then."   
They both left the basement and ran up to Harry and Rose's room.   
"Hold his head up." Alix said  
Rose sat on the bed and held Harry's head up.  
Alix opened the vial and gently poured the yellow cure down his throat.   
"Well?" Rose asked. "Why isn't it working?!"  
Alix was quiet. It took a minute for Harry to open his eyes and coughed heavily.  
"Harry, are you ok?" Alix asked  
Harry looked up at him. Everything was blurry.  
"I... I can barely see." Harry said through a cough  
"You'll be perfectly fine in an hour." Alix said  
Harry sat up and held Rose's hand.  
"Thanks, Alix." He said  
"I wouldn't have been able to make the cure if the others hadn't got the ingredients for me." Alix said before he walked out  
"Wait here. I'll run you a bath." Rose  
"Wait. What's been going on with the war and everything?" Harry asked  
"Nothing big. Ty and Ora got into a fight with some Aurors while getting ingredients. And I thought you were right, about Bellatrix being up to something, so I sent Olivia to go and spy on her." Rose explained  
"Has she found anything out?"   
"Not yet. But she agrees that Bellatrix is up to something. And she thinks she's already done what she planned to do. But we don't know what."   
"You don't think it has anything to do with him, do you?" Harry asked  
"It can't be." She said sternly. "He's dead."   
She quickly went into he en suite to run Harry's bath.

40 minutes later...  
Harry put on his black overcoat.  
"Round everyone up in the garden." Harry told Rose  
"Ok." She said before she left the bedroom  
Harry took the Elder Wand from his end table and ran it though his fingers before he put inside his coat. He picked up the ring with the Stone in it and put on his finger. He grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and folded it and clipped it to his belt. Harry turned round and went downstairs to the garden. Ty, Rose, Ora, Alice and Hermione were all waiting for him.  
"So you ok mate?" Ty asked  
"Yeah, I'm good now. Thanks for getting all the ingredients and you Ora. I owe you both my life." Harry said  
"So what do we do now?" Alice asked  
"We carry on with the war. While also keeping an eye on Bellatrix-" Harry was cut off by Olivia apperating next to them all.  
"Harry. Bellatrix wants to meet you."   
"Will I get stabbed again?" Harry asked  
"No. She wants to meet you herself. We made the Unbreakable Vow. She promised she won't hurt you or anyone else. She said to bring everyone aswell." Olivia explained  
They all looked at each other.  
"What do you guys think?" Harry asked  
"Well, she's made the Unbreakable Vow that she won't hurt anyone. I think we should go." Rose told him  
Harry nodded his head.   
"When?" He asked Olivia  
"Now. She said as soon as you woke up."   
"Well, then. You all ready?" Harry asked them all  
They all nodded their heads. Olivia held out her arm and they all grabbed onto it as they apperated.

They appeared in a dark forest. There was an old cabin near them.  
"Where are we? And why's it so dark?" Alice asked  
"Albania. Its night here." Olivia said  
A dark figure walked through the trees and she took of her hood.   
Harry took a step closer.  
"What do you want Bellatrix?" He asked  
She cackled  
"I thought you would have guessed by now, Potter. You're here to meet your enemy!" She cackled  
"What, you? You made an Unbreakable Vow! You can't hurt us!" Harry shouted  
She laughed again  
"Not me, idiot!"   
Ora raised her want at her, but is was sent flying from her hand.  
"Who did that?!" Harry demanded Bellatrix  
She was just laughing.  
Harry took his wand out and so did everyone else. He raised it to Bellatrix, but saw a light shoot towards him and he quickly blocked it.   
"Who's there?!" He shouted  
A tall figure walked out of the darkness. Harry saw the person's pale hands with long fingers and long nails with his wand in his right hand.  
They all pointed their wands at the figure.  
"Who are you?!" Ty shouted  
Bellatrix was still laughing. The figures hood fell to reveal a pale face. The head was boney and looked like a skull. The glowing red eyes glared at them and the man breathed through the slits where his nose should be.  
"No! It can't be!" Hermione screamed   
"Who is that?!" Harry demanded her  
"Its- it's Voldemort!"   
Harry kept his eyes on him.  
"It can't be. He's dead!" Harry shouted  
"Clearly not..." Voldemort muttered  
"But how? How did you survive?" Hermione asked  
"What if I had another Horcrux? One no one knew about?" Voldemort taunted. "Harry."  
"What?" Harry asked  
Voldemort was silent, with a grin on his face. Harry was confused.  
"Harry... Your father was a Horcrux." Hermione said  
"What? But-but he's dead!" Harry shouted  
"But... Before he died, Bellatrix here found me. Yes, she couldn't resurrect, but she helped me make another Horcrux." Voldemort said  
"But how did she resurrect you?" Harry asked  
"Bone of my father. Flesh of a servant." Voldemort said, as Bellatrix took off her gloves, to reveal one silver hand."And blood of an enemy."   
"But how did you get blood of-" Harry was interrupted by Rose.  
"The knife. The knife that Rodolphus stabbed you with... It was gone. It was covered in your blood."   
"But how am I your enemy?" Harry asked Voldemort  
"You go against my ways. You want the opposite of what I want. Does that not make us enemies?" Voldemort asked  
"But... That means you have another Horcrux!" Ora shouted  
Voldemort was quiet.  
"Bella, would you mind leaving us?" He asked  
Bellatrix apperated.  
"Now, Potter... Its time for you to join your family." Voldemort taunted as he raised his wand  
Harry quickly raised his.  
"Avada Kedavra!" Harry shouted  
Voldemort dodged the curse. Harry continued to send curses at him, but then he felt his wand fly out his hand and towards Voldemort and he grabbed the Elder Wand.  
Voldemort laughed.  
"Finally..."   
Harry stared at him.   
"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted  
Everyone grabbed onto Harry and apperated just before the curse hit him.

They apperated into Malfoy Manor's dining room. Harry was standing completely still.  
"Harry? Harry, are you ok?" Rose asked  
"He... He has the Elder Wand. With the wand, he can do anything." Harry muttered  
"Harry, we have an army. He has Bellatrix. What can he do?" Ty said  
"And Bellatrix is obviously his Horcrux. We kill her, we kill him." Ora said


	11. Chapter 11

Three weeks later...  
Harry was sitting in the dining room, moving his new wand around on the table when Rose, Ty and Ora apperated inside.   
"What?" Harry asked as he put his wand away  
"We have some bad news." Ty said  
"What is it?"  
"Voldemort's return has spread all round the Rebels." Ora said  
"And?"  
"The vampires, the werewolves and the giants... They've decided that they prefer his cause and have left to join him." Rose told him  
Harry looked up at them.  
"Without them... What is our army made of?" Harry asked   
"90 witches and wizards. And 40 goblins and elves." Ty said  
Harry slammed his hand on the table.  
"That's not enough! If we want to take down the Ministry and Voldemort, we need more."   
"Harry... I don't know what to say..." Rose muttered  
Harry leaned back in his chair.   
"What do we do, Harry?" Ora asked him  
Harry sighed as he looked up at her.  
"What can we do?" Harry said  
Harry stood up and moved into the middle of the room.   
"Ty, Ora, get Hermione and Alice and bring them here."   
Ty and Ora left the room.  
"What we doing?" Rose asked  
"There's nothing we can do, Rose. Our army existed of mainly vampires and werewolves. Without them, we're nothing."   
"Harry... You don't know what you're talking about." She said  
"Then tell me... How can we take over the Ministry and defeat Voldemort with less than 200 followers! Voldemort has taken over my army! My army which had 3 thousand werewolves and vampires!"   
Ty and Ora walked back into the room, followed by Hermione and Alice.  
"What's going on?" Alice asked  
Harry held out his arms.  
"Grab onto me." He told them all  
The five of them grabbed onto his arms and he apperated them all.

Ty, Ora, Rose, Hermione, Alice and Olivia were frozen as they found themselves in the Ministry. Wizards and witches all around them, stopped and stared at them.   
Harry took out his wand as Aurors, including Ron and Scorpius ran towards them with their wands out. Harry threw the wand and put his hands up.   
"Do it." Harry told the others  
They all took out their wands and threw them on the floor, confused.  
"Harry, what are we doing?"   
"Yeah, what are you doing?" Ron asked him  
"We surrender. And I need to see the Minister. I have important information." Harry told him  
Scorpius picked up all their wands.  
Anwin, escorted by two Aurors, walked through the crowd towards them. Rose stared at her mother. She thought Anwin had no idea who she really was.   
"What is this important information, Potter?" Anwin asked  
"He's back."  
"Who's back?" She asked  
"Voldemort. I saw him. And he has the Elder Wand. I want to stop him and the only way to do that is if we work together." He said. "So what do you say?" He asked, holding out his hand to her  
Anwin looked from his hand up to him. The Aurors looked at each other.  
"Why should I believe you?" She asked  
"He's telling the truth. Ron, you have to believe us." Hermione said  
Ron looked at her as he lowered his wand.   
"I... I do. I believe you. But not him." Ron said  
"Minister... You have to believe us. Voldemort's back." Harry said  
"I don't believe you."   
"Don't be like Fudge. Listen to those who tell the truth before the entire world is put into danger!" Harry shouted  
Anwin rubbed her left arm.  
"I don't care what you think!" She shouted  
Harry looked at her arm.  
"Show me your arm." He demanded  
"What?! No!"   
"Why not? I'm not asking for much!" He shouted. "I've handed myself in! The least you could do is roll up your sleeve for me!"   
The wizards and witches around them looked terrified.   
Ron walked next to Harry once he saw Anwin's face.  
"Minister, he is legally allowed to have one request." Ron said  
Anwin looked at him. She looked nervous. Ron quickly grabbed her left arm and rolled up her sleeve to reveal a Dark Mark branded on her skin. The witches and wizards gasped in shock. Ron and the Aurors pointed their wands at her.  
"What are you doing? I'm your Minister!" She screamed  
"You're a Death Eater! You supported Voldemort!" Ron shouted. "You'll stand trial for your crimes!"  
Harry felt a smiled grow on his face.   
"Your precious Minister, a Death Eater all along!" He taunted the Aurors.   
"Harry, stop!" Rose shouted  
There was a loud crack and people screamed. People apperated all around them, making them see Voldemort standing by the fountain.   
The Aurors, Ron and Scorpius pointed their wands at him.  
"Bellatrix." He muttered  
Anwin turned and walked towards him and stood next to him. When she turned round, Bellatrix's face stared at them with a huge grin on her face.   
"What?" Ron asked  
"How long has she been Bellatrix?" Ron asked   
"Anwin Greener was never Minister of Magic! It was always me. For years." Bellatrix laughed  
"The real Anwin Greener is hidden. She was a loyal follower of mine until the end of the war, when she turned spy for the Order. But after the war, she disappeared." Voldemort said. "Fell in love with a muggle. Had a daughter. But the father died before she gave birth. And once Anwin gave birth, you could say she went mad. Abandoned her new born daughter and fled." Voldemort said  
"Wait, my father-" Rose said  
"He was never your real father." Harry said  
"Now, you shall all die." Voldemort said  
He sent a killing curse to Olivia and it hit her in the chest.  
"Noo!" Harry shouted  
Scorpius threw them all their wands and they all hid behind the fireplaces. Bellatrix apperated out as Voldemort sent curses at the fireplaces.   
"Harry, what do we do?!" Rose shouted over the sound of the tiled bricks being destroyed  
"I don't know!" Harry shouted back  
Harry saw Alice and Hermione jump from the fireplace they were behind and sent curses at Voldemort.   
"No, don't!" Harry shouted  
Alice and Hermione fell to the ground. Harry heard Voldemort laugh before a loud crack. Harry looked round the corner and saw he was gone.   
Ron ran over to Hermione's body and hugged her. Harry walked next to Alice and Olivia's and got on his knees between them.  
"I'm sorry..." He muttered  
Harry and Ron looked at each other as they both stood up and walked towards each other.   
"If you want to defeat Voldemort, you'll need our help."Harry said  
"I know about the Prophecy. You're destined to kill Voldemort for the third time." Ron told him  
"I'll help you, but I have requests."   
"What?" Ron asked  
"Once he is killed, I want to be listened to. I want equal rights between all species. Human, vampire, werewolf, goblin, elf. And I want the muggle and Wizarding worlds to unite." Harry said. "And I want Rose as the new Minister."   
Ron was silent for a few seconds.  
"I'll do my best to get Rose as the Minister. And once Voldemort is dead, I'll do my best to create an equal world." Ron said  
Harry held out his hand.  
"Deal?" He asked  
Ron shaked his hand.  
"Deal."


	12. Chapter 12

1 year later...  
Rose had become the Minister of magic. Her, Harry, Lucy and Kane had moved into a large house in London and Ty and Ora had moved in next door. Harry was in charge of the Auror department.   
Harry was going to talk to Rose in the Ministry.  
He knocked the door of her office and walked in. Rose was behind her desk, dealing with paperwork.  
"Yeah, Harry?" She asked  
"Ron and Ty caught three Death Eaters late last night." Harry told her as he sat down  
"Are we any closer to killing Voldemort?" She asked him  
"Uh, no. The Death Eaters are being questioned, but we doubt they'll say much."   
Harry leaned forward.  
"This is still kinda weird." He said  
"What's weird?" She asked  
"You ordering me around. It was me ordering you around for years before all of this. And us, working with the Ministry."   
Rose smiled at him.   
"Yeah. It is weird."  
Harry saw a hint of worry and fear on her face.  
"We'll stop him, Rose. All we need to do is kill Bellatrix." Harry assured her  
Truthfully, he was scared aswell. He had no idea how to kill Voldemort. Even without the Horcrux, he is still the most powerful wizard in the world. And Harry was destined to kill him, or be killed. And he knew what will happen to him in the end.   
A messenger burst through the door.  
"Minister. Mr Potter. We've been told by a spy that You Know Who is plotting to attack Hogwarts!" He said loudly, panting  
Harry and Rose looked at each other.  
"Gather the Aurors and the Order at Hogwarts. I'll come and join you soon." Rose told Harry  
Harry ran out the office and down to the Auror department. He saw Ty, Ora and Ron sitting next to his office.  
"Guys, Hogwarts is under attack!" He shouted at them  
The three of them jumped up.  
"Get every Auror and Order member and bring them to Hogwarts!" He shouted at them before he apperated.

He apperated outside Hogwarts. He ran across the bridge and through the courtyard. He went up to McGonagall's office. She was sitting behind her desk.  
"Mr Potter. This is a surprise." She said sternly  
"Professor, Hogwarts is gonna be attacked by Voldemort and his followers. We don't know when. Aurors and the Order are coming soon." He said  
She stood up.  
"Help me round up every teacher, prefect, ghost and Head boys and girls."   
They both ran out of the office to looked for the teachers.

Half an hour later...  
McGonagall and the teachers were setting up defences, while Harry and the Head boy and girl were getting all the underage students onto the train. Lucy and Kane ran up to Harry.  
"Harry, what's going on?" Lucy asked  
"Hogwarts is under attack. You both need to get on the train. Rolf is waiting to take you home." Harry told them  
"We want to stay with you!" Kane shouted  
"No! I need to keep you safe and you will be safe if you get on the train!" He ordered them.  
Lucy and Kane followed the rest of the students, but ran out of the crowd into the forest.  
Ty, Ora, Ron, Hermione and Scorpius apperated into the courtyard where Harry was. More Aurors and Order members apperated after them. He recognised Oliver Wood with another man with white hair.   
"Harry, do we know when they're attacking?" Ty asked him  
"Some Death Eaters have been spotted in the mountains, but that's it." Harry told them all. "Who are you?" He asked the white haired boy  
"Teddy Lupin." He said  
Rose apperated next to them all and her and Harry hugged each other. McGonagall walked up to them.  
"Harry, Dumbledore wants to see you." She said  
Harry nodded to her before he ran up to her office and saw Dumbledore looking at him.  
"Harry, will win this battle and you will win the war. I know how worried you are." He said  
Harry looked up at him.  
"How can I win?!" He burst out. "He has the Elder Wand!"   
"You are an equal to Voldemort. You will defeat him."   
"I'm no equal! Without the Elder Wand, I'm nothing! I'm weak!" Harry shouted  
"You are not weak. You've spent far too long relying on the Elder Wand. You've forgotten how powerful you really are." Dumbledore said calmly  
"You don't even know me! How can you know how powerful I am?"   
"I've heard stories. You were able to defeat 15 Dementors when you were 15 to save Astra and Max."   
"That was a one off! I got lucky." Harry told him  
"Or maybe it happened out of love. Love is the most powerful piece of magic there is. You survived that night in Grimmauld Place 12 years ago because your mother used love to protect you." Dumbledore told him  
"How will love defeat Voldemort?"   
"Love can do a lot. A lot of which I am not even sure of." Dumbledore told him  
Harry looked out the window and the shield around the castle was being destroyed  
"I need to go." Harry told him as he he turned to leave   
"And the Elder Wand has its own mind. If it doesn't like what it's being used for, it will turn on its owner."   
Harry left the room a joined Ty, Ora, Rose, Ron and Hermione in the entrance hall. They saw giants destroying the stone statues on the bridge. Death Eaters flew on brooms, sending curses onto the castle and acromantulas crawled over the rubble.   
Harry looked at his friends, with love burning his heart


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora ran into the courtyard, disarming Death Eaters and stunning acromantulas.   
Harry and Rose got split up from Ty and Ora.  
An acromantula jumped onto Rose and they fell to the ground. Before Harry could do anything, Rose turned in the black sandy smoke ad flew through the spider, killing it. She flew up through a giant and it roared in agony as it fell to its knees. She flew threw it again and it fell to the ground instantly. Harry saw her fly after the Death Eaters on brooms.   
Two Death Eaters climbed over the rubble in front of Harry and they tried to stun him. Harry blocked the spells easily.  
He levitated a piece of stone and sent it to a Death Eater and it knocked him out.   
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at the other Death Eater and his wand flew from his hand  
"Stupefy!"  
The Death Eater shot in the air and flew back.  
Harry saw Teddy, Oliver, Ron and Scorpius running out of the Entrance Hall, sending curses to Death Eaters.  
He heard a scream and turned to see Kane on the floor and Lucy duelling with four Death Eaters.   
Harry transformed into his stag and sprinted towards them and knocked the four Death Eaters to the ground. He turned back as he transformed back into a human.   
He sent a killing curse to one of them and it hit him in the chest.   
Harry waved his wand at another Death Eater and his chest sliced open.   
The other two Death Eaters got up and tried to disarm Harry.   
Harry caught one of the spells with his wand and sent it back to one of them and his wand shot from his hand.   
Lucy stunned him and he was sent flying back. The other Death Eater disarmed her before a bat started flying around his face. He tried to knock it away, but Ty ran and threw him to the ground and punched him, knocking him out.   
Harry ran over to Kane.  
"I told you both to leave!" He shouted  
"We didn't want to leave you!" Lucy shouted back  
Harry glared at her.  
"Get him up." He told her  
Lucy and Ty helped Kane up. Harry escorted them all back into the courtyard. A troll tried to hit them with its club, but Harry quickly put a shield round them all and it bounced off it. It kept hitting the shield until a giant ran over and knocked the troll to the ground.  
"What the hell?!" Harry shouted  
"Its Grawp!" Lucy shouted   
Harry escorted them all into the Great Hall, while blocking and deflecting curses.   
"Don't come back out under any circumstances!" Harry ordered Lucy and Kane  
They both nodded their heads before Harry, Ty and Ora turn to leave.  
"Wait, guys!" Ora shouted  
"What?" Harry asked  
"Brooms." She said, pointing at three broomsticks

The three of them flew out of the Entrance Hall, sending curses at Death Eaters, giants, trolls and spiders on the ground.  
The three of them flew around the castle, stunning Death Eaters on brooms.  
Towers were nearly completely destroyed and the Quidditch pitch was on fire.   
Rose appeared on Harry's broom.  
"You ok?" He asked her  
"Yeah, I'm fine!"  
A Death Eater flew straight towards them. Harry waves his wand and his broom turned to dust and he fell to the ground.   
Three red sparks flew towards them all and the brooms snapped. The four of them started falling to the ground.  
"Arresto Momentum!" Ty shouted just before they hit the ground  
The four of them got up from the ground. They were next to Hagrid's hut.   
They saw about 100 Death Eaters running towards them.  
"Run!" Harry shouted  
The four of them sprinted onto the bridge. Harry noticed dynamite was placed all over the bridge. He shot a spell at it and the bridge started blowing up.   
The four of them sprinted as the Death Eaters fell into the dark obis.   
Harry and Rose turned into their stag and doe and Ty and Ora jumped onto them to go faster.   
They jumped onto the end of the bridge just in time of the collapsing bridge.   
Harry and Rose transformed back and Ty and Ora fell of them and Harry and Rose laughed at them.  
Their laughing stopped when they heard Voldemort's voice in their heads.  
"You have all fought valiantly. Many of your people have died this past hour. You have one hour to deal with your dead with dignity."   
The four of them looked at each other.  
"Come on." Harry told them all  
Rose, Ty and Ora followed him to the Great Hall

The walked through the injured people. They saw bodies on the floor of students and Aurors.   
Harry saw Teddy and Oliver laying next to each other, both pale and lifeless.   
His heart dropped when he saw Lumpin laid out on the ground.   
The four of them sat next to Lucy and Kane. Harry saw Ron, Charlie and Fleur crying over to the body of Bill. 

One hour later...  
Everyone in the hall stopped and some people screamed at the sound of a loud explosion in the courtyard.   
McGonagall led them all outside. Voldemort, Bellatrix and hundreds of Death Eaters were standing next to all the rubble.   
"This is your last chance! Join me or die!" Voldemort shouted  
McGonagall took a step closer to him.   
"No one is joining you, Tom. You have been defeated twice before, I guarantee you will be defeated again. One day." She said  
Voldemort had a small grin on his face.  
"And who will defeat me, old woman? You? I'm immortal!" Voldemort yelled  
McGonagall took out her wand.  
"You're not immortal. Everyone dies at some point. Even you." She said calmy   
She raised her wand and a killing curse shot out of it, but instead of it hitting Voldemort, it hit Bellatrix in the chest and she fell to the ground.  
Voldemort screamed in rage as he raised his own wand and sent a killing curse to McGonagall and she fell to the ground.   
Harry quickly raised his wand at him.   
"Harry Potter... I am more powerful than you could ever imagine."   
"Only because of the Elder Wand!" Harry shouted at him  
"Even with the wand, I could still destroy you!" Harry yelled  
Voldemort laughed as he raised his wand again.  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and the curse shot out of his wand  
The curse shot past Harry. He quickly turned round and saw Kane fall to the ground as the curse hit him. Lucy burst into tears as she hugged tightly to his body. Ty, Rose and Ora ran over to her.  
Harry, filled with fury, quickly turned round while sending a killing curse to Voldemort, which missed him.  
The two of them started duelling. Harry levitated a destroyed column and sent it to him. Voldemort quickly turned it into a pile of dust.   
The two of them sent curses at each other.  
"Do nothing! He's mine to finish!" Voldemort shouted at the Death Eaters behind him  
Harry blocked the curses Voldemort sent to him.   
Rose, Ty and Ora realised Harry was losing, so quickly took out their wands and ran to his side.  
Voldemort laughed  
"Do you need your followers to help you, Potter?!" He cackled  
Harry felt a smile grow on his face.  
"You are so wrong, Tom. They are not my followers. They're my friends." Harry said  
The four of them sent disarming charms to him, which he blocked. They kept trying to disarm him and stun him, which he struggled to block.   
Rose transformed in the Obscurus and flew towards Voldemort. He blocked the sandy smoke, but she badly injured his arm.   
Ty sprinted up to him and scratched him a few times before he was sent flying back. Blood poured from Voldemort's arms where Ty scratched him.   
Ora jumped behind Voldemort and sent a fireball to his back. He fell forwards onto the ground.   
Rose, Ty and Ora stood next to Harry.   
Harry took a step closer to Voldemort.  
"Expelliarmus!" He yelled  
The Elder Wand shot from Voldemort's hand and Harry caught it.   
Harry waves the Elder Wand and ropes appeared around all the Death Eaters.   
He moved it to point at Voldemort.   
"Everything you have done to my family has led up to this! You killed my grandparents. Manipulated my father. You killed my nephew." Harry said sternly.   
Voldemort looked up at him, with a huge grin on his face.  
"Avada Kedavra." Harry muttered and Voldemort's body fell to the ground.  
"Burn the body!" Harry shouted at the Aurors  
Harry turned round and walked towards Lucy. He got on his knees next to her and hugged her tight as she cried into his shoulder. 

Half an hour later...  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were walking on the stone bridge by the courtyard.   
Harry had the Elder Wand in his hand.   
"Well, looks like you're the Master of Death again, Harry." Ty joked  
Harry looked at them all. He stepped closer to the stone railing.   
He ran his hands over the wand before he snapped it into two. He took off the ring which had the Resurrection Stone on it and threw them both down the endless obis.   
Ty, Ora and Rose looked at each other, confused.  
"Why did you do that?" Rose asked  
"They're dangerous." Harry said. "Remind me to give this to Lucy." Harry said, patting the Invisibility Cloak clipped to his belt.   
"What now?" Ty asked  
Harry turned round to face them.  
"Now, we create a better world. Which is what we were trying to do for years. Only this time, we do it properly. The legal way." Harry told them  
"The boring way?" Ora joked  
"Exactly." Harry said with a smile as the four of them laughed  
"But, I want a holiday. Just me and Lucy. She could do with one." Harry said  
Rose walked up and hugged him.   
"It wasn't your fault." She told him  
"I know."


	14. Chapter 14

One month later...  
Harry was walking over to Rose's office after coming back from his holiday with Lucy.   
He saw Anwin Greener leaving her office with two Healers. He entered the office, confused.  
"Harry! How are you doing?" Rose asked  
"Yeah, I'm ok."   
"And Lucy?"   
"Uh, not too good. She's with Rolf and Luna." Harry said. "What was Greener doing here?"  
"Well, she is my mother. May as well get to know her." Rose told him  
"So... What actually happened with her?"  
"She was a Death Eater in the second war with Voldemort. But when she fell for a muggle man, she left Voldemort and ran away with the muggle. For some reason, Voldemort thought she as a spy. She fell pregnant with me and my dad died before I was born and she slowly went insane. When she gave birth to me, she had completely lost it. She abandoned me just an hour after giving birth and ran away. Until Bellatrix found her. You know the rest." Rose explained to him  
"So how is everything going with work?" Harry asked  
"Well, I had a meeting with every other Minister of Magic in the world. And now we have a meeting with every Minister and ever country leader. So like the Prime Ministers, Presidents and everything." Rose told him  
"When's the meeting?"   
"Next week. Wanna come?" Rose asked  
"Umm, yeah sure."   
"Thanks. Since this was your idea." Rose joked

One week later...  
Harry, Rose and Ron were meeting with every country leader and Ministers in New York.   
They had the Prime Minister and a few Aurors with them as they walked to the meeting room.   
Harry opened the door and him, Rose and Ron entered the meeting room.  
There was a huge round table with pictures of flags in-between every two chairs.   
"You nervous?" Ron asked them both  
"Yeah, a bit." Rose said  
"No, I'm fine." Harry told them  
"Have you got all the paperwork and stuff?" Ron asked  
"Yeah." Rose said, holding up a case with everything in it.  
"Then I'll leave you two to get ready." Ron said as he left the room  
"I can't believe this is actually happened. In a few hours, the Wizarding world and the muggle world could be united." Harry said as he breathed out heavily  
"Come on. Lets just get everything ready." Rose said  
They both took out their wands.  
"Langino" They both said and a yellow light appeared from their wands and moved into the walls and the walls glowed yellow and went back to normal a second later.  
They took out all the documents and laid them where Rose and Harry were going to sit.   
When they sorted everything out, Harry went back outside and saw Ministers in robes and country leaders in suits and smart dresses.   
"Come in." Harry told them  
Harry sat next to Rose and the Prime Minister sat in-between them. Ministers led their country leaders and sat next to them where they should be sitting.   
It took a couple of minutes for every seat to be filled.   
Rose stood up when everyone was silent.  
"So, we all know why we're here. My colleague and I want to unite the Wizarding world and the muggle world." Rose told them  
"But why?" The President asked  
"Because, we are tired of having to live in secret." Rose told them all  
"Don't some wizards and witches think they're above us?" The President asked  
"Very few do think that. And those beliefs are nearly completely extinct. And we've estimated that in 5 years only 2000 people will think that."   
"But if you want to make a union, what can you offer us?"  
Harry stood up.  
"We can offer you a lot of things. For example, some of you may be wondering how we can understand each other." Harry said  
A few people nodded their heads.  
"Well, we have recently made a new charm that can translate anything said in a room. It can also work if you're talking to someone on a screen. This could help a lot of muggle businesses who do business with other countries and it could save them a lot of money by employing translators or buying translating technology."   
"So is that it? Some spells?"   
"We also have potions that can heal disabilities likes blindness and deafness." Harry told them all  
"But what's in it for us?" The German Minister asked  
"Well, we could use a lot of muggle technology, like TVs and phones. We already use some muggle technology. We use watches, clocks, radios and stoves." Harry told her  
"Couldn't this all lead to a war though? Between Muggles and Wizards?" The Chinese Minister asked  
"If we work together, we can insure that doesn't happen." Rose said. "Yes, some people in both worlds will be against it all, but we can make sure it doesn't lead to war or fighting."   
"If a war did break out, who do you think would win?" The French Minister asked  
"What?"   
"Answer the question." She said to Rose with a smile  
"Honestly? Muggles would win easily. Wizards and witches have been stuck in the past for decades and during that time, muggles have created weapons that could wipe out entire countries in minutes." Rose said  
"Miss...?  
"Scammander." Rose told her  
"Miss Scammander, are you an Obscurus?" The French Minister asked  
"What's an Obscurus?" Some people asked  
"Basically, an Obscurus kills everything in its path."   
Everyone stared at Rose.  
"Yes, she is an Obscurus, but she can control it. She has complete control over the Obscurus." Harry quickly said  
"And doesn't your world have vampires, werewolves, goblins, dragons and some terrifying creatures?" The President asked  
"Yes-" Harry started  
"And you have made laws that state if anyone shows prejudice towards vampires, werewolves, goblins and elves will be sent to prison for a year and be fined 10 thousand dollars?" The president asked  
"Well, actually we fine them Galleons, not dollars." Harry said as his temper rose  
"And you want these laws in the entire world?"   
"No. But we want to have them in Britain and for it to apply to muggles aswell." Rose said  
Some of the Ministers and country leaders were shaking their heads and growing impatient.   
"Mr Potter, Miss Scammander, would you mind stepping outside for a minute, please?" The Prime Minister asked  
Harry and Rose looked at each other as they left the room  
Ron was waiting outside.  
"Everything ok?" Ron asked them as they sat down next to him  
"It was going well at first." Rose told him  
"Well, maybe they think it still is." Ron assured them  
"I doubt that." Harry sighed  
After a minute, the door opened and the Prime Minister came in.  
"Mr Weasley, would you mind coming inside for a minute?" He asked  
Ron looked at Harry to Rose before he stood up and walked inside.  
After a few seconds, Harry and Rose heard Ron shouting, but it was inaudible.   
After a couple of minutes, Ron came back out and Harry and Rose stood up.   
"What's happening?" Rose asked  
"I'm sorry. They don't want to unite and they want you both out of office." Ron told them  
Harry and Rose looked at each other. Rose saw 5 Aurors walking towards them  
"And... They think you'll start another Rebellion." Ron said  
Two of the Aurors grabbed Harry and Rose and handcuffed them.  
"What?!" Harry shouted  
"I'm sorry. I tried to stop them, but they want you in Azkaban." Ron said  
"I'll try and stop this!" Ron shouted as Harry and Rose were dragged away by the Aurors.


	15. Chapter 15

3 days later...  
Harry and Rose were sent back to London and were in Ministry holding cells, waiting to be sent to Azkaban.   
"What are we going to do, Harry?" Rose asked her  
"I dunno." Harry said defeated. "But I do know that we will get out of this."   
"How? How can we get out of this?"   
Harry was silent until he let out a deep sigh.   
There was a silence in the room for another few minutes. The silence was broken by a loud bang out by the receptionist. There were screams and shouting, followed by more bangs.  
"What the hell is going on?!" Rose asked as her and Harry ran up to the cell door to try and see what was happening.  
There more bangs and shouts. There were soon bright lights of red, green and blue along with the banging.   
A guard flew past their cell when they heard two sets of running footsteps run to them.   
Ty and Ora appeared in front of the cell with their wands out.   
"Stand back!" Ty shouted  
Harry and Rose backed away from the cell door  
"Bombarda!" Ora shouted and the cell door was ripped from its hinges and fell to the ground  
Ty threw Harry and Rose their wands.   
"Come on!" Ty shouted  
"What took you so long?" Harry asked as he and Rose joined them out of the cell   
"We've been watched by the Ministry for the past three days." Ora told him  
"We'll talk about it later! We need to get out." Rose said  
"What's in there?" Rose asked once she noticed Ora had a bag round her shoulder  
"Food, a tent and potions for me and Ty. From Ron and Newt."   
"Ron?!"   
"Yeah. He doesn't agree with all of this." Ty told them  
The four of them ran out of the holding cell room and into the main Ministry room, disarming and stunning Aurors.   
Scorpius ran towards Harry and tried to stun him, but Harry blocked the curse.   
Harry summoned a chair from behind Scorpius to him and it hit him in the head, knocking him out cold.   
The four of them continued to stun more Aurors as they made their way to the fireplaces. The fireplaces were closing one by one.   
Harry put a shield around the four of them as they sprinted to get to a fireplace.   
Harry threw Ty and Ora into a fireplace and they disappeared before it closed.   
Harry grabbed Rose's hand as they ran to another fireplace. He pushed her into the last fireplace and jumped in after her, but felt someone sharp hit his shin

They appeared in the middle of a forest. Ty and Ora were leaning against a tree when they heard Rose scream and Harry screaming in pain.   
They ran over to them and saw Harry laying on the ground with blood all over his shin. Rose was sitting next to his leg.  
Ora quickly opened the bag and summoned a healing potion to her.  
Rose took it off her and made Harry drink it.  
Ora and Ty moved closer and saw something sticking out of his leg.  
"What happened?" Ty asked  
"I dunno. I think when the fireplace closed, it went through his leg!" Rose shouted through her tears  
"Harry, this is gonna hurt, ok?" Rose said  
Rose carefully grabbed onto the piece of metal sticking out of his leg and slowly pulled it out. Harry's screams echoed through the forest as he gripped onto Ty and Ora's hands.  
Rose pulled it out completely and left it next to her. Blood quickly poured out of his leg. Rose quickly grabbed her wand off the floor and healed the wound that went right through his leg, leaving a scar.  
"Go and put up protective charms." Rose told Ty  
Rose wiped the blood off her hands in her clothes.   
"Ora, go and put up the tent."   
Ty moved quickly and put up the protective charms and Ora put up the tent. Rose grabbed a chair from the bag and helped Harry into it.  
"Is he gonna be ok?" Ty asked once he had finished  
Harry had quickly fallen asleep in the chair.  
"He can't walk at all. But in a few weeks, he should be ok." Rose told him

Three weeks later...  
It was late at night and the four of them were in the tent in complete silence when they heard footsteps outside.   
The four of them looked at each other and they quickly went outside. Harry had a stick to help him walk. They saw a man wandering as if he was looking for something.  
"He's a wizard. I know he is." Rose said  
"But there's something wrong with him." Ty said. "But he doesn't look ill."   
Harry limped up the man and the others followed him, with their wands out.   
They felt themselves leave the area of their protections spells.  
"Hey!" Harry called out to the man.   
He turned round. His dirty black hair was messy and his clothes were dirty and torn.  
"Who are you?" Ora asked  
"Rayla. Rayla Scord." The man said  
"You're a wizard." Ty said   
"Yeah... But the Ministry... They..." He started  
"What? What did they do?" Harry asked calmly  
"I was expelled from Hogwarts a few weeks ago. They-"   
"Snapped your wand?" Rose asked  
Rayla shaked his head anxiously.  
"Then what did they do?"   
Rayla rolled up his sleeve to show a red blooded mark on his arm.  
"That's a wound from a needle." Rose told them all. "Its a muggle thing."  
"What did they do?" Harry impatiently  
"My magic... They took it." Rayla said  
"What? It's impossible. They can't take magic." Ora said  
"Maybe not with muggle technology." Rose said  
Harry threw Rayla his wand.  
"Stun me." He ordered  
Rayla raised Harry's wand at him.  
"Stupefy..." He muttered, but nothing happened  
He handed Harry his wand back.  
"Ty, Ora, take him into the tent. Get him some food." Harry said  
Ty and Ora lead him back to the tent.  
"What does this all mean?" Rose asked Harry.  
"The Ministry is somehow using muggle technology to take away people's magic. They have control over who can and can't have magic." Harry said sternly


	16. Chapter 16

2 weeks later....  
Harry was sitting on the ground outside the tent. They moved near a giant lake and he was watching Rayla skipping rocks into the water.   
Rose walked out of the tent and sat next to Harry.  
"Hows your leg?" She asked  
"Aching. But doesn't really hurt if I dont move."   
"You're good at not moving." Rose joked  
"Funny. Do you reckon he'll be ok?" Harry asked, indicating to Rayla  
"Maybe. Its gotta be hard, losing your magic. I found a Daily Prophet copy in the village. It says they're taking magic away from people who are expelled or commit crimes."   
"Great. Another corrupt Ministry." Harry said sarcastically. "Who's the new Minister?"  
"Scorpius. Somehow."   
"And he despises me. We're on the run because they think we're criminals." Harry said  
They were silent for a few seconds.  
"That's it!" Harry exclaimed quickly  
"What's what?" Rose asked, confused   
"They're treating us like criminals... So lets be criminals!" Harry said with a huge grin  
"You wanna overthrow the Ministry?" Rose asked  
"No. I want to do what I've always wanted to do. Unite the muggle and wizarding world." Harry said as he stood up  
Rose quickly stood up.  
"How? We can't do it legally."   
"Exactly. Lets go and be criminals." Harry said as he walked into the tent.  
Ora was cutting Ty's hair when Harry burst through the tent.   
"Come here." Harry said as he sat at the table.  
Rose, Ty and Ora sat at the table.  
"Harry, what's all this about?" Ty asked  
"I want to unite the muggle and wizarding worlds illegally." Harry told them  
"But, how?" Ora asked. "If we just show magic to a muggle, they'll just wipe their memory."   
"So we show magic to a lot of people at once. So many people that by the time they wipe their memory, they'll have told everyone they know with their phones and filmed it." Harry said. "We need something that muggles watch and do that a lot of them watch."   
They all looked at Rose.  
"Why are you looking at me?"  
"You spent most of your life in the muggle world." Ty told her  
Rose thought for a few seconds.  
"The Olympics!"   
"The what?" Harry, Ty and Ora asked  
"The Olympics. It starts in a couple of months. Nearly every country in the world sends athletes to a place where they all compete in different sports. But before it all starts they set the cauldron in fire."  
"Muggles set cauldrons on fire? Are you sure you want to unite with them?" Ty joked  
"I don't mean it like that. Athletes carry one torch to a, kind of metal fireplace, and light it up using the torch. Its a huge ceremony in a stadium. Millions of people are there and even more people watch from home."   
"What's so special about a torch?" Ora asked  
"The torch and the flame symbolizes unity and friendship between the countries." Rose told them  
"Where is the ceremony?" Harry asked  
"Uh... I heard some muggles say it was in Chicago when I went into the village."   
Harry, Ty and Ora looked at each other.  
"And... Where's Chicago?" Ora asked  
"America."   
Harry laughed.  
"You do remember they are monitoring apperations? We can't apperate. You expect us to walk to America?" Harry said  
"Well, there is another way." Rose said  
"What?"  
"There's a fireplace in the Minister's private quarters in the Ministry. It leads to the Ministry in New York. We could easily just use muggle transport from there."   
"And how are we going to sneak into the Ministry and out of the Ministry in New York when the entire wizarding world is after us?"  
"Not the entire world is after us. There are some people." Rose said  
"Who?" Ty asked  
"Ron. Rolf, Luna. Lucy."   
"Polyjuice potion. Rose, you're a genius." Harry said as he stood up.

2 months later...  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were meeting up with Ron, Rolf, Luna and Lucy at Shell Cottage.   
Harry ran and hugged Lucy.  
"Why do we have to come here?" Rose asked  
"We're all being followed." Ron said  
"Hows your leg?" Lucy asked Harry  
"Its fine. Don't worry about me."   
"We should make this quick." Rolf said  
"So have you got everything?" Harry asked them  
"Yeah. Polyjuice potion and some of our clothes." Ron said, holding up a bag   
He pulled out four glass bottles with a green bubbly liquid inside.  
"Harry, you'll be disguised as me. Rose, you'll be Luna, Ty, you'll be Rolf and Ora, you'll be Lucy." Ron said as he handed them all a glass bottle  
"Thanks. You're putting a lot at risk, helping us." Rose said  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora went inside, got changed into the others' clothes and drank the Polyjuice potion.  
Harry's jet black hair changed to red, greying hair. His stubble disappeared. His body gained a bit more weight as he grew taller aswell.   
Harry looked at the others, who now looked like Luna, Lucy and Rolf.   
Ron, Luna, Rolf and Lucy walked into the room.  
"Well that's just creepy." Lucy joked  
"So you all ready?" Rolf asked  
"Yeah."   
"Here's the floo powder." Luna said, holding out a cup of powder  
Harry turned to Lucy.  
"Remember to behave at school, ok. Don't get into trouble and lose your magic." Harry told her sternly  
Lucy nodded  
Harry took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.   
"Ministry of Magic." He said clearly.

He walked out the fireplace at the Ministry. He looked around the crowds of wizards and witches. He looked down the corridor of fireplaces, from which more people were appearing out of.   
Rose, Ty and Ora joined him.   
"Let's go." Harry said as they walked through the crowd.   
They walked up to the fountain when a man walked in front of them.  
"Ron!" He said loudly in an Irish accent.  
Harry realised it was Seamus Finnigan, the man who had tried to kill him over ten years ago.   
"Seamus. You alright?"   
"Yeah, mate. Why are you with these three?" Seamus asked  
"Lucy's on work experience. And these two are here to talk about... Uh.... Creature rights." Harry lied  
"Oh... Right..." Seamus said, not entirely convinced  
"Well, we'd better go." Rose said quickly  
They walked past Seamus, who watched them go leave suspicious.  
They quickly walked up to Scorpius' office, which was redecorated with black wallpaper with green markings and snake's heads on the wall.   
"Through here." Rose said, leading them through a door into a living room and she closed the door behind them  
"Well, that was easy." Ty said  
"Well you've just jinxed us." Rose said  
"You're really taking this whole Luna disguise seriously." Ora joked  
Harry was setting up the fireplace, which was big enough for them all to stand in.   
"You guys ready?" Harry asked them all.  
They all nodded and stood in the fireplace.   
They all threw floo powder and disappeared in a green flame.

They walked out of the fireplace, moving ash away from their face. Harry stopped them from going any further when he saw about 20 Aurors with their wands pointed at them.  
"See? Jinxed it."


	17. Chapter 17

2 hours later...  
Harry was in an interrogation room. The polyjuice had worn off and he was handcuffed to a chair.  
The American Minister of Magic walked into the room and sat at the table.  
"Why are you here?" She asked  
"Holiday. Being on the run for no reason is tiring." He replied  
"You may aswell cooperate with us, Potter."  
"How did you know we would be here?" Harry asked her  
"Seamus Finnigan informed the British Minister. I'll ask again, why are you here?" She asked impatiently  
Harry was quiet for a few seconds.  
"Its funny." He said coldly  
"What's funny?"   
"You. Thinking some handcuffs will hold me and my friends." He said as he laughed a little  
"We know that your friends are friends are creatures and have put precautions in place."   
"Oh, right. Well good." Harry said  
"Now tell me why you are here."   
Harry looked at her.  
"I'll tell you if I can have some food. I'm starving."   
She glared at him.  
"No."   
"Then you won't ever know why I'm here." He said with a smirk  
She rolled her eyes as she stood up and left the room.   
When she had left, Harry transformed in a stag and he managed to break the handcuffs and got free. He quickly transformed back and sat back down and put the broken handcuffs round his wrists.  
The Minister came back a few minutes later and slammed a plate of bread onto the table and sat down.  
"There. Now tell me." She said sternly  
"Fine... I'll tell you. Only if you put a Silencio charm on the door." He said  
"No way."  
"What am I gonna do? I'm handcuffed, remember?"  
She glared at him before she took out her wand.  
"Silencio." She muttered with her wand raised at the door and she put it away. "There."  
"Thanks. Just let me take a bite of this." He said, nodding at the bread  
He dropped the handcuffs and picked up a piece of the bread. She looked stunned at him as she took out her wand and stood up.  
Harry transformed back into a stag and jumped onto her, pushing her to the floor and knocking her wand from her hand.  
She screamed as he roared into the air. He walked over her, knocking her out as his heavy body stood on her head.   
He transformed and stood up.   
"Sorry about that." He said as he picked up her wand  
He opened the door slightly and saw a guard walking towards the door. He closed it and hid behind the door.  
The door opened and the guard stated and the Minister's unconscious body.   
"Imperio." Harry muttered before the guard could do anything  
The guard entered a dazed trance as Harry closed the door.  
"Where are Ty, Ora and Rose?" He asked the guard  
"Cell blocks C13, C14 and C15." The guard said dreamily  
"Give me your wand." Harry ordered  
The guard took out his wand and handed it to Harry.   
Harry put the wand in his pocket before he left the room. He saw a sign pointing towards the cell blocks and ran down towards it.

Harry entered cell block A and three guards spotted him. One of them raised their wands and red sparks shot out and alarms started blaring throughout the Ministry.   
"Relashio!" Harry shouted and one of the them fell to the ground, covered in ropes  
Harry deflected a disarming spell shot at him and it hit the guard who cast it and his wand shot from his hand.  
"Reducto!" Harry yelled and the guard was sent flying back.  
Harry summoned the two wands from the floor and caught them.  
"Stupefy!" Harry exclaimed and red sparks shot from all three wands towards the last guard and he was shot back into the wall.  
Harry ran up the stairs to cell block C. He ran through the corridor of cells up to cells 13, 14 and 15.   
The three of them looked at him through the bars.  
"Alohamora." Harry muttered and the three cells unlocked  
Ty, Rose and Ora exited the cells.  
"You took your time." Ora joked  
Harry handed them all a wand.  
"How are we getting outta here?" Ty asked, examining the wand  
"I passed an exit. It was filled with brooms and there was an opening outside." Harry told them all as they walked down stairs.   
There were about 30 Aurors waiting for them.  
"Give it up. You can't win!" The Minister shouted  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora all looked at each other, before Rose turned into a cloud of black dust and flew through the Aurors. Ora started shooting fireballs through her hands. Harry turned into a stag and knocked Aurors to the ground.   
Once everybody was dead or knocked out, Harry turned back and looked at the Minister, who was looking at them in fear.  
Harry nodded at Rose and the black dusty cloud flew through her and she screamed as she fell to the floor.   
Rose transformed back and stood next to everyone else.  
"Lets go." Harry said as he lead them to a room filled with brooms floating a few off the ground.  
There was a huge opened door at the end of the corridor, which lead to the darkening evening.  
"Grab a broom."   
They all got onto a broom and flew out into the fresh air.   
"So where are we going now?!" Rose shouted after they got into the clouds.  
"Chicago!"   
"There's no way we'll get there ok brooms! We'll freeze to death!" Ora shouted  
"Just... Just keep flying! I'll think of something!" 

They flew towards Chicago for a couple of more hours. The sky was now pitch black and they were all frozen to their brooms.  
"Harry! I can't got much further!" Ty shouted  
"Ok, ok!"   
Harry looked around and saw some red and green lights in the air.  
"What's that?!" He asked Rose  
"I think its a plane! Its heading to Chicago!"   
Harry flew closer to Rose.  
"The apperation tracking. It can't track it if they apperate somewhere close to where they are, can they?" He asked her  
"No. They can only track if it they apperate 300 feet away." Rose told him  
"Fly closer to that metal bird! We'll apperate onto it!" He shouted at Ty and Ora  
They all flew closer to the plane before they all apperated on board.   
They apperated in a tiny room.   
"Oww!" Ora called out, as they all squished each other  
"Where the hell is?" Rose asked  
Ty opened the door and they all fell out onto a carpet. Rose looked up and saw a child staring at them.  
They all stood up as Rose gave a weak smile to the boy staring at them  
"We on the plane?" Harry asked her  
"Yeah. We were in the toilet."   
"Lets sit down somewhere." Harry said as they all sat in some empty seats.

The plane landed in Chicago a couple of hours later and they all sneaked out of the airport. Posters advertising the Olympics were everywhere.   
"So where are we going?" Harry, Ty and Ora asked Rose  
"The ceremony is tonight at 9 o'clock." Rose said as they hid in an abandoned building.

Later that night...  
They had sneaked into the stadium and were hiding in the audience.  
"Remember the plan?" Harry asked them  
"Before the athlete comes with the torch, we go down to the metal cauldron thing, light it up with our wands and then conjure our Patronuses." Ora said  
Harry looked around the cheering crowd. There must have been millions of people here and more millions of people watching at home. This was perfect. There was no way the Ministry could wipe the entire planet's memories.   
"Harry. Over there." Ty said, pointing at cameras entering the stadium, followed by crowds of people.   
"This is it." Harry said  
They all stood up and ran down the stairs to the front row seats, along with a lot more muggles trying to see the torch bearer.   
"Harry, Aurors." Rose said, pointing at Aurors at the other side of the stadium  
"They won't do anything. Not to risk their Statue or Secrecy."   
They all took out their wands when they saw the torch bearer.   
"Now." Harry said  
They all apperated next to the metal cauldron. No one noticed, since it was quite dark by it.   
Harry pointed his wand at the cauldron.  
"Incendio." He muttered and a huge fire burst on the cauldron.  
The entire stadium turned silent. The torch bearer had stopped running and the cameras turned to them.  
"Now." Harry said as they all raised their wands to the audience  
"Expecto Patronum." They all muttered  
A white, whispy stag rode out of Harry's wand. A doe ran out of Rose's, a wolf out of Ty's and a bat flew out of Ora's.  
The animals ran through the crowds. The audience and the cameras followed them.   
The four of them smiled at each other as they raised their wands up to the sky and fireworks shot from their wands and lit up the dark sky.   
"We're done." Harry told them all before they apperated out.


	18. Chapter 18

A few days later...  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were hiding out at Grimmauld Place for a while.   
Harry was sitting in the living room on his own when Rose walked in.  
"You ok?" She asked, sitting down next to him  
"Yeah... Just... Bad memories."   
"Do you... Do you remember anything from that night?" Rose asked nervously  
Harry looked at her, "Some bits. I remember being in here to watch fireworks, the door being burst open and we ran to the kitchen. That's it. But... Sometimes, when I'm near dementors, I hear my mum. Screaming."   
Rose put his arm round him.  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."  
"Where's Ty and Ora?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject  
"Gone out. They've used your Invisibility Cloak."  
The front door opened and closed and Ty and Ora walked in carrying newspapers and they dropped them on their laps.  
"What are these?" Rose asked  
"Read them." Ora said with broad smile   
Harry and Ora unrolled the newspapers. One of them was the Daily Prophet and the other was a muggle newspaper. Harry read the headline of the muggle paper; 'The Wizarding World Explained'.  
The four of them looked at each other.  
"We did it. We actually did it." Ty said  
"They must have realised they can't obliviate the entire world." Rose joked  
Harry grabbed the Prophet and unrolled it and his heart dropped and dropped the paper.  
Ty grabbed it and read, Rose and Ora staring at him.  
"What?" Ora asked  
"Lucy, Ron, Rolf and Luna have been sent to Azkaban for helping us." Harry said  
The three of them looked at him.  
"Get your wands. Get a broom." He told them

They flew above the dark clouds, trying to stay out of sight, towards Azkaban.  
"Harry, what's the plan?" Ty asked him  
"We break in. Get them out. Leave." Harry told him  
"It won't be that easy! Scorpius has brought back dementors." Ora said   
"Well, that makes easier!" Harry shouted  
They flew far above Azkaban with their wands out.  
"Ready?" Harry asked  
"Ready." They all said  
They pointed their wands at the building below them.  
"Bombarda Maxima!" They all shouted and blue blasts shot from their wands and blasted the building, destroying the roof.  
They all flew downwards towards the rubble and landed in a dark, damp corridor.  
"Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled at the three dementors gliding towards them  
"Come on!" He yelled at the others  
The four of them ran through the prison, sending dementors away from them.  
Harry saw Rolf sitting in a cell and unlocked it and helped him up   
"You ok?" He asked him  
"Yeah. The others are round there." Rolf told him  
Harry and Rose went round the corner and saw Ron, Lucy and Luna in their own cells.  
They got them all out and Lucy hugged Harry.  
"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Harry asked her quickly  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She told him  
They heard a dozen loud cracks.  
"What was that?" Lucy asked  
"Aurors." Harry and Rose said together   
They regrouped with Rolf, Ty and Ora and went down into the dingy, dark courtyard. There were a dozen Aurors already there.  
Harry stunned one of them before dragging Lucy behind a rock.  
"Any good at duelling?" He asked over the sounds of the others duelling the Aurors  
"Yeah, but only with a wand."   
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled at an Auror and grabbed his wand and gave it to Lucy  
She ran from behind the rock, disarming and stunning three Aurors from behind them.  
Harry ran next to her and they battled with four more Aurors.  
Harry blocked a spell shot at him and stunned the caster, sending him flying against the damp bricks.  
Harry pulled Lucy out of the way of a killing curse sent at her and disarmed the caster.  
"Stupefy!" Lucy yelled and the Auror flew back  
The last Auror blocked a stunning curse Harry sent at him and it deflect back at Lucy.  
"Protego!" She shouted and the spell bounced of the shield and hit the wall.  
"Reducto!" She yelled and the Auror was blasted back against the wall  
There was a loud crack in front of them and Harry's wand shoot from his hand and saw Lucy get stunned back, knocking her out.  
Harry saw Scorpius standing where the Auror once was.  
"Well, Minister. Been a while." Harry joked  
"Well, death always comes for everyone." Scorpius said, raising his wand at him  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled and the green curse shot towards Harry.   
Harry felt himself get shoved onto the ground and then saw Ron fall to the ground as the green killing curse hit him in the chest.  
Harry quickly stood up, grabbing Ron's wand from his dead hand and duelled with Scorpius, fuelled with rage.  
They sent curses at each other, which were all blocked and deflected.  
Harry saw Rose, Ty and Ora help him duel Scorpius. Scorpius quickly realised he was outnumbered and disapperated away.  
"We should go. Before they send more Aurors!" Rose told them all  
Harry picked up his wand.  
"We'll apperate. It'll be easier." Harry said  
"They'll be able to trace us." Ty said  
"I don't care. We need to take Ron's body with us. We're not leaving him here."   
Harry woke Lucy up and grabbed Ron's body.  
Everyone else grabbed onto Harry's shoulders and they all disapperated.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later...  
Everyone was hiding out at the Burrow.  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora were sitting outside, watching Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur and Hugo standing over Ron's grave.  
"Its not your fault, Harry." Ty told him  
"Yeah... I know." Harry lied  
Harry stood up, "Where's Lucy?"   
"Upstairs. Top room." Rose said  
Harry went inside, past Rolf and Luna who were sitting at the dining table and walked upstairs to Ron's old room and saw Lucy sitting on the bed.   
"Hey. You ok?" Harry asked her, sitting down next to her  
"Yeah. I'm great." She said sarcastically  
"Look... I know its hard for you. You've lost people you care about."   
"So have you. We've lost the same people. Mum, Max, Kane." Lucy interjected  
"Yeah, but-"   
"Have you seen the Prophet? Scorpius is trying to interfere with Hogwarts." Lucy Sai, trying to change the subject  
She grabbed the Prophet from her drawers and threw it to Harry.  
"Who is the head teacher now?" Harry asked  
"Professor Lumpin."   
"Oh. He's a good teacher. Bet he doesn't like all this." Harry said  
"He's brought in a new High Inquisitor for him. Apparently she's worse than Umbridge." Lucy told him  
"Wow, she must be horrible." Harry joked, making her laugh for the first time in a long time.

A couple of days later...  
They were all eating breakfast. Ty was reading the Prophet, telling everyone about Scorpius' crazy ideas to do with them.  
There was a loud crack outside and Bill burst through the door.  
"Scorpius has gone mad! He's talking about shutting Hogwarts down, arresting all the teachers! Lumpin's talking about the Order going to battle with the Ministry!" Bill shouted  
"Has he gone mad?! There's barely any of the Order left!" Rose shouted  
"But a lot of the Ministry Aurors disagree with Scorpius and want him out. A lot of them have joined the Order in secret. We go to battle, they'll join us!"   
"But the Order doesn't even have a leader." Ora told him  
Charlie, Bill and Fleur looked at Harry. It took him a few seconds to understand what they meant.  
"No. No way." He said  
"You have experience in leading an army! More than anyone else. You're perfect." Charlie told him  
"And what would everyone else think of this? Harry Potter as their leader?" Harry asked as he stood up  
"It was Lumpin's idea. And everyone agrees." Bill told him  
"Harry, they're right. You're the only person in the Wizarding world to know how to lead an army." Rose said  
Harry looked at everyone else. They all agreed with Bill and Charlie.   
He looked back up at Bill and Charlie.  
"Ok. Fine."   
"Good. The battle's tomorrow morning. There's going to be a bunch of Ministry officials there, including Scorpius." Charlie told everyone  
"So get ready." Harry said

Later that night...  
Harry was in his and Rose's room, cleaning his wand.  
"So you're then?" He heard a voice behind him  
He turned round and saw Lucy standing in the doorway.  
"Nearly."  
"I am." Lucy said, making Harry laughing  
"You're not."   
"Yes, I am! What do I have to do to be more ready?" She asked  
"Um... Be older. You are not fighting!" He shouted  
"Why not?!"  
"Do you remember what happened last time there was a battle in Hogwarts?! Kane died! I'm not losing you too. You're 16."  
"And I don't want to lose you!" She shouted  
"You won't." He said as he went up and hugged her. "Look... You are the most important thing to me. And I need you to be safe. If you get hurt, I would never forgive myself. Promise me you'll stay here. Please." He begged  
Lucy looked up at him, "Ok. Ok, fine." She said, nodding her head   
"Thank you." He said, moving her long brown hair from her eyes  
"Harry! You ready?!" Rose called out  
"Yeah!" Harry shouted back, grabbed his wand and pocketing it  
He kissed Lucy's head, "I'll be back later, ok."   
She weakly nodded her head and went downstairs with him.  
Rose, Ty, Ora, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fleur and Hugo were all waiting for him.  
"Everyone ready?" Harry asked them all  
They all nodded their heads and Harry raises his arm and they all held onto him. Harry nodded at Lucy, who was sitting on the stairs, before they all disapperated, leaving Lucy alone in the big house.


	20. Chapter 20

They all apperated into Lumpin's office. He was waiting for them with other Order members and Aurors on their side.  
"Harry, the Ministry will be here in an hour." Lumpin told him  
"Ok. Everyone put up defences, enchant the statues and get every underage student onto the Hogwarts express." Harry ordered them all  
The Order members and Aurors ran out the room to do what he told them.   
"Lumpin, I need you to act normal with Scorpius and the Officials until they get here." He added  
"Ok."   
"Actually... Bring them up here, pretend you've captured us and then we just stun them all. But not Scorpius." Harry told him

An hour later...  
Harry, Rose, Ty, Ora, Rolf and Luna were waiting in Lumpin's office, waiting for him to come up with Scorpius and the Officials.  
"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Ty said, pacing the room  
"Doing what? Stunning Ministry officials or going to battle with the Ministry?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.  
"Both."  
Harry's wand lit up and he quickly put it away.  
"They're nearly here. Message from Lumpin." Harry told everyone  
They all stood by the steps, with their hands behind their backs. They heard footsteps coming up the spiral staircase and saw Lumpin coming up, followed by Scorpius and four Ministry Officials.  
"Yes. And we have also captured Harry Potter and his five accomplices." Lumpin said  
"Excellent, Lumpin. Get Aurors here to take them to Azkaban." Scorpius said, looking at them all  
"Now!" Harry shouted  
He, Rose, Ty, Ora, Rolf and Luna all quickly took their wands, stunning the five Officials.  
"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled and Scorpius's wand flew from his hand  
Harry conjured ropes round Scorpius.  
"You'll never get away with this!" Scorpius shouted  
"Yeah, if you say so." Harry laughed  
"You know, if I don't get back to the Ministry in 20 minutes, Aurors will storm the school." Scorpius said sternly  
"That's the point. Today, your Ministry crumbles!" Harry shouted. "And if you're not careful... So will the Malfoy family!"   
Bill came running up the stairs.  
"The Aurors are here! We haven't had time to put a shield around the school!" He shouted  
"Ok. Its time. Everyone, ready?"   
They all nodded.  
"Get two Order members up here to guard these lot." Harry told Lumpin  
They all ran down the spiral staircase and saw explosions and people duelling in the courtyard. Some one the castle had been destroyed by Aurors and Order members on brooms.  
Three Aurors were running towards them, Harry, Ty and Ora quickly raised their wands to them.  
"Reducto!" They all yelled and the three Aurors were blasted back  
Harry, Rose, Ty and Ora ran into the courtyard, stunning Aurors as they ran.  
Ty was disarmed, and Ora stunned the Auror who disarmed him, and he took his wand.  
Harry pulled Rose out of the way of a killing curse.  
"Impedimenta!" He shouted at the Auror and he was flung into the air  
Harry saw Bill and Percy duelling with three Aurors and him, Rose and Ty quickly stunned them and joined with Bill and Percy to the Entrance Hall.  
Ora grabbed an injured student and pulled him inside.  
Harry and Bill blasted an Auror back out of the Great Hall.  
Lumpin sprinted through the courtyard, stunning the Aurors on his way to everyone else.  
"Scorpius is gone! Aurors stunned the guards!" He shouted at Harry, while they all sent spells to Aurors  
"Rolf and Luna have gone to find him!" He shouted  
Harry blew up a group of Aurors out of anger.  
"Keep somewhere safe!" Harry shouted at them all before running up the steps to the Grand Staircase.

Harry searched the entire castle for Rolf, Luna or Scorpius, stunning Aurors and saving students on the way.  
Harry saw Seamus and Dean duelling with four Aurors in the library. He ran over and stunned one of the Aurors before standing with Seamus and Dean.  
Harry blocked a disarming charm sent at him.  
"Rictumsempra!" He yelled and the Auror flew back against a bookshelf, knocking it over onto another Auror  
Harry caught a Cruciatus curse sent at Seamus and sent it back at the Auror, making him scream in pain on the floor.   
"Have you seen Rolf or Luna?" Harry asked Dean and Seamus  
"Yeah. They were chasing Scorpius to the Astronomy Tower." Dean told him  
"Thanks."  
"Thank you." Seamus said, watching Harry run out the room

Harry ran to the Astronomy Tower. He carefully opened the door to the library by the staircase up to the tower and saw Luna lying on the wooden floor, lifeless.   
Harry ran to her and saw Rolf. He was lying on the staircase, pale and lifeless.  
Harry's heart sank as he ran to him.  
"No... No, please..." Harry muttered to himself, his eyes watering  
His body was filled with blistering rage as he got up and ran up the stairs to the top of the tower, where many years ago, Dumbledore was killed.   
"Expelliarmus!" He shouted at Scorpius, who was looking over the battle on the courtyard  
His wand shot from his hand.  
"You... You killed them!" Harry shouted, his wand pointed at Scorpius  
"Self defence."  
"I'll kill you. I'm gonna kill you!" Harry shouted  
"You'll kill an unarmed man?" Scorpius taunted  
"Yeah. Just like your father killed my unarmed parents! My mother begged him to spare me and he just murdered her."   
"You know our fathers were friends, right?" Scorpius asked  
"As close as brothers. Yes, I know. Until your father betrayed him, framed him and killed him." Harry said coldly, his wand hand shaking in anger  
"Maybe in another lifetime... We could've been like cousins." Scorpius said quietly  
"Yeah, maybe. Maybe if your father hadn't betrayed mine."   
"Aren't we even? My father killed your parents. You killed my grandparents."   
"They deserved it. Voldemort's trusted allies, manipulating a child into thinking they loved him."   
"They did love your dad! Like a son! They disowned my dad after they found out what he did! They hated him." Scorpius told him, moving his hand behind his back  
"Well... Maybe its time the Malfoys died out." Harry muttered  
"I'm not gonna let you kill me Harry." Scorpius said, pulling out a metal object from his back pocket.  
Harry recognized it as a muggle gun.  
"Why can't you just accept your fate, like my dad did?" Harry asked. "Don't be a coward like yours"  
Scorpius raised the gun and shot Harry in the leg. Harry felt a sharp pain in his thigh as he lowered his wand. He saw a long sharp dart sticking put of his leg.   
He pulled it out and laughed.  
"Is that it?!" He mocked, raising his wand again  
"Avada Kedavra!" He yelled, but nothing happened  
"Avada Kedavra!" Again, nothing happened  
Scorpius laughed as Harry threw his wand.  
"That's what the dart does, Harry. It takes magic."   
"I don't need magic to kill you! You've forgotten where you're standing." Harry taunted him  
Scorpius' smile fades before Harry charged at him, grabbing each other. Harry pushed him from the tower and Scorpius dragged him with him.  
They both fell through the air down onto the courtyard and they both landed on the stone ground.  
Harry opened his eyes, wincing in pain. He saw Scorpius' lifeless body next to him, blood drooling from his mouth.  
Harry had one last smile before closing his eyes for the last time.


	21. Chapter 21

An hour later...  
The battle had ended after Harry and Scorpius fell from the Astronomy Tower. Bodies were laid out in the Great Hall.  
Lucy had been brought to Hogwarts through Hogsmeade.  
She walked over the bridge and onto the courtyard. The entire courtyard was covered in rubble and tied up Aurors.  
She walked into the Entrance Hall and saw Scorpius' body laying with a few dead Aurors.  
She opened the Great Hall doors and saw crowds of people all round the hall, talking and drinking tea. Bodies were laid out.  
She walked down the hall and her heart sunk when she saw Rolf and Luna's bodies. She saw Rose at the end of the hall, crying over bodies on her knees.  
Lucy ran over to her and saw the three bodies of Harry, Ty and Ora, all pale and lifeless.  
She burst into tears as she fell to her knees next to Harry. Rose hugged her as they both cried into each others arms. 

A month later...  
Lucy had just turned 17 and her and Rose were living at the house on the beach. She had packed her bags and decided to go travelling, despite Rose telling her not to go.  
They were saying their goodbyes.  
"Look, thanks. For everything. Looking after me, and... Being there for Harry." Lucy said to her  
"Well, if you need anything you know where I am." Rose told her  
"Yeah, I know. Thanks." Lucy said, hugging her. "I'm just gonna go, well... You know where."  
Rose weakly nodded her head as Lucy grabbed her bag and left the house.  
She walked up to the hill and planted her bug next to a tree and got to her knees in front the graves of her grandparents, her mother, brother and Max and Harry.  
She conjured up flowers next to them all.  
"I'll come back, I promise." She muttered  
She got back up and grabbed her bag. She walked up the hill a bit, before turning back to the graves. She saw her entire family looking back up at her.  
Harry gave her a smile and the six of them watched her disapperate.

A month later...  
Lucy had travelled to a jungle to see an old woman who people had said had a special type of Sight, where she could see into the past.  
She searched the jungle for hours before finding an damp cave with a fire, which lit the entire dark cave.   
She walked inside and heard a voice from behind her.  
"Who are you?"   
A short hunchback old woman, wearing old brown robes, with long, dirty grey hair and barely any teeth was standing by the cave entrance.  
"Lucy. Lucy Potter. I've heard you can see the past."   
She walked past her to a cauldron and threw a leaf in it and stirred it.  
"You heard correctly. And you want me to tell you the past?" She asked  
"Yeah..." Lucy said. "Please." She added quickly  
"If you want me to, there will be a price." The old woman said  
"I've got money"   
"I live in the middle of nowhere! What use is money to me? I didn't mean that type of price. You will have to face a hard truth. A truth which has chosen to be taken from you." The old woman told her  
"Ok. I'll face this truth. As long as you can show me my family. From before I was born and before everything with Voldemort and the Prophecies." Lucy said  
"You mean the Maruaders and your great grandmother?"   
"Yeah. The-the what? Well, there you go. I know nothing."   
"Sit." The old woman ordered her  
Lucy dropped her bag on the ground and took off her long coat and sitting next to the fire.   
"Your father. Know who he is?" The woman asked  
Lucy stared at her.  
"My father? I... I don't know him. I don't know his name or what he looks like."   
"That's because your uncle wiped it from your memory after your mother died."   
"My mother didn't died. She was murdered by a psychopath."   
"And that psychopath... Is your father."   
"No! Don't say that! How dare you?!" Lucy screamed   
The woman waved her hand and the fire turned green. Lucy saw her mother, Astra in the flames. She looked young, maybe in her early 20s. She was talking to someone, a man, who looked familiar. She realised it was Adam. The image turned to them kissing, to them holding Lucy and Kane as babies.   
She felt memories coming back to her. Memories of her, Kane, Astra, Harry and Adam going on on day trips and watching TV.   
She stood up, freaking out. The fire turned to Harry, with his wand pointed at a young Lucy and Kane, wiping their memories of Adam.   
"No! He can't be my father!" She shouted  
She walked to the cave entrance, still remembering lost memories of Adam.  
"Do you still want to know about your family?" The old woman asked  
Lucy was brought back to reality and remembered why she came here.  
"Yes! I want to know." Lucy said sternly, turning back round to face her and the fire, which had turned back to normal  
She sat back down.  
"You will see everything that happened to your great grandfather, your great grandmother and their friends." The old woman said, waving her arm around he flame  
The fire turned green once more, but this time it showed a young boy, holding a Hogwarts acceptance letter.  
"Who is that?" Lucy asked  
"That is James Potter..."


End file.
